Taming of the Squads
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Sequel to Modern Day Romeo and Juliet. They were engaged, and it finally looked like things were going to work out. What happens when a series of events tear apart the thing they worked so hard to get.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one but my own people**

**A/N This is the sequel to "Modern Day Romeo and Juliet" Read that before this, or you won't understand :)**

**Next morning, 5:00 AM**

Olivia woke up and smiled when she felt two arms wrapped around her, her fiancées arms. She turned around to face him.

"Morning fiancée" Mike said softly smiling at her

"morning fiancée" Olivia said smiling back. She snuggled closer to him and he held her tighter.

"I can't believe this" she said smiling "I'm actually engaged to the greatest man in the world" she said joyfully.

"And I am engaged to the greatest women in the world" Mike said smiling. Olivia pulled him into a passionate kiss witch he eagerly returned.

"I love you" Olivia said as he moved his kisses downward.

"I love you too" he said between kisses gently climbing on top of her. He gently ran his hands over her body and kissed her on the lips.

"Make love to me" Olivia said quietly feeling his mid section harden.

An hour later

"You... are so... good" Mike panted collapsing on top of her. Olivia nodded

"Thanks, so are you" she said through the panting, then pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. They released it and grinned at each other

"you are the sexiest women alive" he said roiling off of her.

"Mmm, I love hearing that from you" Olivia said grinning slyly as she got off her bed.

"Okay then, your sexy, your sexy, your sexy" Mike said also getting out of her bed. Olivia rolled her eyes then went up to him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"How did I get the most romantic man in the world?" Mike shrugged

"guess I just got lucky" he said giving her a kiss. They broke apart then looked at the clock.

"I have fifteen minutes before I have to leave."

"But I thought that you didn't have to work until seven?"

"I don't, but it takes a half hour to drive to Jersey City and I really don't want to be late the first day of the job."

"So, I guess this means that you don't have time to take a shower with some company?" she said slyly tracing his muscles with her finger.

"Ohh, as much as I want to I can't babe. Can I get a rain check?"

"you can get whatever you want." Mike smiled at her then they kissed again. They smiled at each other then Mike began to get dressed.

"Oh great" he said realizing he only had the white suit he was wearing last night.

"Do you have enough time to go to your apartment and get another suit?" Olivia asked him.

"I don't think so, it'll be fine. I'll just tell them that all my other clothes were dirty."

"Yeah, and don't worry, you will make a great first impression." Mike shrugged then grinned at her

"well I am sort of a charmer. I got you didn't I?" Olivia looked down and blushed

"yeah you did." They smiled at each other before they both finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen and Olivia began to make coffee and then poured Mike a cup.

"Sorry babe, I wish I had time, but I have to go" Mike said getting on his coat. Olivia nodded then went up to him

"hey, you know if you maybe wanted to keep some clothes over here, then that would be fine" she said a little nervously. Mike smiled at her

"thanks for that Liv, I gotta get going though. I'll see you tonight okay babe?"

"All right, I love you"

"i love you too, see you later Liv" he said giving her a kiss before leaving the apartment. Olivia sighed happily then sat down at her table and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm engaged to the most perfect man I've ever met, I get to stay in New York, and everyone accepts us. Life is good."

**Please review,I know the first chapters short, butI promise it will get like 500 times more exciting! This is just the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one but my own people**

**1-6th precinct**

Olivia walked into the precinct smiling, Elliot wasn't there yet so she had the chance to surprise them all.

"Olivia? Cragen told us you left last night" Fin said when she went to her desk.

"Yeah, he said you left for LA with Wallace" Munch added. She shrugged but continued to have a smile on her face

"I did, but he canceled the tickets. So I stayed, speaking of that I have to tell everyone something, hold on a second" she said making her way to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door and then stepped in his office. He looked up from a picture and got slightly confused eyes

"Olivia, what are you doing here? your supposed to be star cruising right now" Cragen said standing up.

"I came back, he canceled the tickets." Cragen shook his head

"well don't worry about it Liv, if he didn't want-"

"no no, thats not it. In fact I have a little announcement to tell everyone" she said happily. Cragen looked a little suspicious but stood up and followed her out to her desk.

"Okay, whats going on?" Fin asked her a little confused.

"Last night I went to the airport and Mike canceled my plane ticket so I went back home to pack because I was gonna buy another ticket for a later flight and he was in my apartment and, he asked me to marry him."

"He what! Oh my god Olivia I'm so happy for you" Cragen said hugging her.

"Thank you" she said hugging him back.

"Wow, a detective and a rat engaged. Never saw this coming" Fin said getting up. Olivia released the hug and turned towards him.

"Don't call him a rat, plus the good thing is he now works in Jersey city IAB, and they could care less about the NYPD and the people in it."

"Well anyways, congratulations Liv, you deserve to be happy" Munch said coming up to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"So do you know when the weddings gonna be?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I've always wanted a spring wedding. So I guess we'll see, I am just so excited. I can't believe I'm getting married" Olivia said not being able to keep a grin off her face.

**IAB agency, Jersey City**

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Captain Katie Monroe's office is?" Mike asked someone.

"Right in there" the guy said pointing to a large door before walking away. Mike took a deep breath before walking towards the door and knocking on it.

"Come in" a female voice said with an English accent. He took another deep breath before opening the door. The women behind the desk had straight blond hair and was in her mid thirties with light green eyes and had a beautiful face. She had on a very low cut black shirt with a tight black mini skirt.

"Caption Monroe, I'm Micheal Wallace, the new agent." She looked up from the file she was looking at and smiled at him before standing up and going over to him, gently swaying her hips.

"Right, come on in Micheal, take a seat" she said going over and closing the door.

"Actually I prefer Mike" he said taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Oh, well it's just that the name Micheal sounds so much more... mysterious" she said giving him a sly smile before sitting down at her chair. She smiled at him before talking

"first off, let me just say welcome to the office. I'm sure you will be very happy here. Now, can you tell me some more about yourself. Family history, your history, if you have a girlfriend?" she said giving him a seductive smile. He looked down a second before looking back up.

"Well my father was a IAB agent, he was shot on the job when I was seven. I went to NYU, and about a month after I graduated I went to Manhattan IAB and thats about it."

"oh your mysterious, I like that in a man" she said gently running her foot over his. He straightened up and pulled his foot in. Katie gave him another seductive smile before getting up and went over to the opposite side of her desk and sat on it.

"Tell me Micheal" she said softly "do you have a girlfriend?" He kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered

"I just got engaged last night" he said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. She nodded then got up and walked back to her desk

"Congratulations" she said a little sarcastically. "Can you tell me why you were transfered?"

"My fiancée is a SVU detective, and my caption, nor did any other IAB caption in New York liked that."

"Your engaged to a sex cop?" Katie said a little confused.

"Yeah, her names Olivia Benson." Katie nodded then stood up

"well, I guess you should meet your partner, I think you'll like him." Mike nodded then also stood up and followed Katie out of the office. He looked around the bullpen and was surprised about how much it looked like the Manhattan office. There were four desks, three full one completely cleared off, a coffee machine and cups on a small table in the corner, and a water cooler in another corner. They walked over to the desks where a man with dark red hair, around forty was working on paperwork.

"Daniel this is your new partner Micheal Wallace. Micheal this is your partner Daniel Varney."

"Nice to meet you" Jackson said sticking up his hand

"same here" Mike said shaking it and giving him a small smile.

"Show him the ropes, and I'm sure the two of you will get along great. And Micheal, if you need to talk, you know where to find me" she said seductively stroking his arm with her finger. He looked down at her hand before looking back at her. She smiled slyly at him before winking at him and walking back in her office.

"Wow, shes very friendly" Mike said sitting down at his new desk.

"Yeah she is, tried the same thing with me every day till I told her I had a boyfriend just to get her to leave me alone." Mike nodded

"she looks so young, how could she become caption so soon?"

"her father is a huge political guy in England"

"influence"

"exactly." Mike nodded then looked at the large pile of files on Daniels desk

"so how bad are the cops here?" Daniel shrugged

"not that bad, you got the hooker abusers, the racist one's, just a bunch of typicals. So anyway, where'd you come from?"

"Manhattan, I was at my old office for almost thirteen years."

"I've been in this office for over sixteen years. So you got a girlfriend Micheal?"

"call me Mike, and I just got engaged last night" he said grinning.

"Congratulations, you got a picture?" Mike pulled out his wallet and opened it to a picture of Olivia and him and handed it to Daniel who looked at it for a second before handing it back.

"Wow, your a lucky guy" Daniel said handing it back to him.

"Thanks" Mike said still smiling and putting his wallet back.

"So what do we do when we're not ridding Jersey City of bad law enforcement?" Daniel shrugged

"paper work, and speaking of witch, why don't you try practicing on some of mine. Same format as New York, all the informations inside" Daniel said putting some on Mike's desk.

"Gee thanks" Mike said taking the files and opening them.

"What are partners for?" Daniel said with a small smile.

Captains office

"I'm telling you Diane, the new agent is so hot" Katie said talking to her friend on the phone. "No he isn't single, he's engaged. But" she let out a sly smile "when has that ever stopped me before? I'll get him to my apartment sooner or later, trust me."

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no one but my own people**

**Later that night**

"So Wallace you got any plans for tonight?" Daniel asked him as they worked on the paper work.

"I was just about to call Olivia to see if she wanted to have dinner with me" Mike said getting out his cell phone. The day had mostly been filled with procedures and introductions. He was also told by almost every man working there, that they had slept with the captain not even a week after they've been there and he was also told that she was very persuasive, especially around the new guys.

Mike dialed a number and after about two rings she picked up.

"Benson"

"hey, how you doing?"

"good, and you?"

"just missing you" he said with a small smile.

"Aww, anyone ever tell you how sweet you are?" Mike smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"yeah, but I love hearing it form you." He could hear her laugh a little and that made him smile even more.

"So hows the new job?" he shrugged

"well it's a little different then New York, but I don't have to worry about hiding our relationship. But you know my partners cool, and the people here are nice."

"Thats good, whats your caption like?"

"well shes very, friendly to say the least. Really seems to like me too."

"Thats good, hey, you wanna go out and get some dinner or something?" she asked him

"I'd love too. I'm gonna be getting off work in like a half hour. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Umm, how about I pick you up. I really want to meet the people you work with and I'm off now."

"Okay sure, I'll see you in a bit Liv. Love you

"love you too, bye" and they both hung up.

"Aww how sweet" Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up man" Mike said rolling his eyes also but smiling. He was about to say something when he saw Katie walk out of her office.

"Bye" he said getting up and quickly going to the bathroom. Mike looked confused after him for a moment before he heard someone behind him.

"Hello Micheal" Katie said a little seductively. He quickly turned around in his chair to find her standing next to his desk.

"Did I scare you? I'm terribly sorry if I did."

"No no it's fine, is there anything I can do for you?" She shrugged then sat on the edge on his desk, spreading her legs just a little bit.

"Well I could think of a few things" she said with a small smile. Mike cleared his throat then looked down for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Uh, you do know I'm engaged right?"

"oh of course I do. In fact, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was totally out of line." Mike gave her a small smile

"don't worry about it, it's just-"

"In fact" she said interrupting him "I wanted to know if I could buy you a drink tonight. My treat."

"Well me and Olivia have plans tonight."

"Oh yes your _fiancée_" she said a little annoyed picking up a picture of Olivia off his desk and looking at it with clear annoyance before setting it back down. "Well just cancel, I'm sure that whatever plans you had with her, won't be nearly as fun as what I've got in store for you" she said leaning and whispering slyly. He opened his mouth then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"So what do you say Micheal? me and you, a bottle of champagne at my place. Think of it as, a welcoming party."

"No, I really can't cancel my plans I, it's really nice for you to offer, but I-"

"oh come on Micheal, it's your first night on the job. I want to buy you a drink."

"at your apartment" he added

"so? Come on, it'll be fun, just the two of us, alone, think of it" she said rubbing her leg against his again.

"Could you be a little more subtle?" he thought to himself a little annoyed at her pulling his leg away from hers.

"Look Katie, I appreciate the offer, but me and Olivia have plans."

"Oh, let me guess; pizza and beers at her place while you watch some stupid romantic comedy and then you both fall asleep on the couch." He shrugged

"hopefully." Katie scoffed then rolled her eyes

"hopefully? what in the world do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I enjoy just being with her, and pizza and movies are a great way to just relax and enjoy being with the person you love, which for me is Olivia." Katie rolled her eyes again

"come now Micheal, you can't be serious"

"actually I am." Katie rolled her eyes and was about to say some thing when she noticed that Olivia had just walked through the door, gently shaking the little bit of snow from her hair then looked around trying to spot him. Mike also turned towards the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Excuse me" he said getting up and going over to her

"hey sweetie." She turned towards him and smiled

"hey, you will not believe how cold it is outside. It's actually snowing"

"well it is the middle of November. And what happens in New York when it hits the cold months?" he said trying to hide a smile

"I kick your butt for being a smart ass?" Olivia said grinning at him

"correct" he said smiling back at her. Olivia rolled her eyes but a smile didn't leave her face.

"Well well Micheal, who is this charming young women?" Katie said, clearly faking the smile on her face, going up to them.

"This is my fiancée Olivia Benson. Liv this is my caption Katie Monroe."

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said giving her a small smile and sticking out her hand.

"charmed I'm sure" Katie said a little bored not taking it. She quickly pulled back her hand and put it in her pocket. Katie just got a look in her eyes that said she didn't like her before she turned to Mike.

"Micheal would you be a dear and go grab me a cup of coffee? I take it with two sugars and a tad bit of milk

"sure"

"oh thanks darling, I can always count on you" she said with a sly grin. He looked down before turning to Olivia who clearly had a little bit of anger in her eyes.

"I'll be right back" he said before walking away. Katie watched him, and Olivia knew exactly what she was looking at.

"So" she said turning back to Olivia "Olive is it?

"Actually it's Olivia" she said a little angrily.

"Oh yes well, whatever. I just wanted to tell you how, happy I am for you and Micheal."

"He actually prefers Mike "

"oh, well whatever you call him, I just wanted to say my congratulations. I mean, you have a great, wonderful catch."

"I think so to." Katie nodded then a cruel smile began to form on her lips.

"Tell me, with a man like that, do you ever feel, threatened at all? You know, a handsome sexy man like that, girls must be all over him."

"I don't worry about competition. And frankly, I really don't have any, well, any _good competition_ in these parts anyway" Olivia said with a smirk. Katie gave her a half glare then straightened out. She was about to say something before Mike came back with her coffee

"here you go Katie, two sugars and a tad of milk" he said handing her the cup. "You mind if I go now?" he said wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist

"no darling of course not. And thank you for the coffee, anything I can do for you" she paused letting her free hand stroke his arm witch got a small glare out of Olivia. "You know where to find me. Nice meeting you Olivia" she said smirking at her before walking away, swaying her hips

"Well, she's very subtle" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it, don't worry though, I only got one girl in my sights" he said putting on his coat.

"Oh, and who would that be?" she said with a playful smile.

"Easy, Angelina Jolie" he said with a large grin

"your nerd" she said gently hitting him on the chest and grinning.

"Ohh, feisty aren't we?" Mike said grinning and slipping his arm around her waist again. She was about to say something back when Daniel came over to hem.

"Hey Mike, this that chick you've been talking about all day?"

"yeah, this is my fiancée Olivia Benson, Olivia this is my partner Daniel Varney."

"nice to meet you" Daniel said sticking out his hand

"nice to meet you too" she said shaking it.

"So, your a sex cop right?"

"SVU detective, but yeah I am."

"Wow, you could not pay me enough to go through what you guys do." Olivia shrugged

"sadly someone has to do it." Daniel nodded in agreement

"sadly thats true. But hey, I got to finish up on my paperwork. And I hope to see you again soon. It was nice meeting you Olivia"

"nice meeting you too" she said with a polite smile. He returned it then walked back to his desk.

"Well he seemed nice" Olivia said as they walked out of the precinct.

"Yeah, hell of a lot easier to have a conversation with then Lennie to. God damn it is cold out" he said zipping up his jacket.

"Well it is the middle of November. And what happens in New York when it hits the cold months?" Olivia said smiling.

"I let you kick my butt because, well just because you can?"

"correct" Olivia said grinning at him. They smiled at each other before they kissed softly. After they pulled apart they smiled at each other before Mike's watch beeped.

"It's nine thirty, you still want to get something to eat?" Olivia shrugged

"how about we just order a pizza or something and then we go back to my place and watch a movie or something. If thats okay with you." Mike got a large smile on his face then nodded

"that sounds perfect to me."

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

Later that night, Olivia's apartment

Olivia and Mike were making out on Olivia's couch after the movie ended and almost all of the pizza was eaten.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" Olivia asked as his lips traveled down her neck and he laid her on her couch.

"What baby?"

"do you think that Katie is good looking?"

"no" he said quickly before continuing to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Are you lying?" Olivia said, obviously not believing him. Mike sighed before he stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you think shes pretty"

"no"

"your lying." Mike sighed then sat up on her couch.

"Is this some sort of trick question where no matter what I say I'm gonna get in trouble?"

"maybe, now do you?"

"Olivia, sweetie" Mike said taking her hands in his "your jealous." Olivia scoffed

"I"m not jealous, I just want to know if you think shes pretty."

"I don't, I promise you I don't think she's pretty." Olivia smiled at him before she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I thinks shes hot but not pretty" Mike said jokingly.

"you jerk" Olivia said giving him a playful push on the chest before getting off the couch and going over to the fridge.

"Oh come on Liv" he said getting up and going over to her. "Look, I don't think that she's pretty, I don't think she's hot, I just think she's really desperate."

"But-" she said a little whiny

"no buts" Mike said interrupting her. "I don't think shes pretty."

"Well if you don't think shes pretty then what kind of girl do you think is pretty" she said with a sly smile.

"Come back over to the couch and I'll tell you." Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled before following him back to the couch.

"So come on, tell me your ideal women" she said laying down on the couch.

"Well, she has brown hair, and the sexiest, most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life" Mike said laing down on the couch.

"Oh yeah? what else?" Olivia said gently mounting him.

"She's tan, beautiful, doesn't look a day over"

"thirty three" Olivia said leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Thirty three, and shes kind, funny, sweet, loving, and has nothing on" he said looking her up and down. Olivia smiled seductively at him before kissing him on the lips before taking him by the shirt, leading him to her bedroom. Mike laid on the bed, and then Olivia got on top of him She took of his shirt, then kissed him on the lips passionately. Mike pulled off her shirt and ran his hands down her body, then pulled down her jeans and panties. Olivia kissed him, then ran her hands over his bare chest. Mike kissed her back before she pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"I'm so in love with you" he moaned softly as Olivia slowly rubbed her hands over his boxers.

"Thats always good to know" Olivia said as she took his boxers. Just as they were about to make love the phone rang.

"Allright, I'm shutting off the damn phone" Mike said feeling his erection soften.

"Whose is it?" Olivia said getting off of him and grabbing her cell phone.

"It's mine" Mike said flipping it open and answering it.

"Wallace" there was silence for a moment "right now? can't it wait? I don't know, two hours" he said giving a sly smile to Olivia that she barely returned. She knew that even if he begged he still wouldn't be able to get out of work. "No, are you sure? Yes I know I'm the new guy but... yeah I'll be there" he said a little depressed hanging up the phone. He sighed before turning to Olivia

"cop just beat the hell out of a hooker. They have witnesses. I got to go investigative"

"if they have witnesses then why do you have to go?" she asked running a finger up his arm seductively.

"I really wish I didn't have to go baby, but I gotta" he said getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

"Yeah yeah I know, You owe me a rain check though, you know that right?" she said slyly sitting up in bed.

"I look forward to it" he said grinning at her before giving her a small kiss. They released it then grinned at each other before Mike pulled on his shirt and then pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"I'll call you later okay baby?" Mike said looking in Olivia's mirror and running a hand though his hair.

"Alright, I have the day off tomorrow so I'll be home all day okay?"

"This shouldn't take long, I'll probably be back before tomorrow.

"Alright, I love you babe"

"I love you too" he said going over to her and kissing her before leaving the bedroom. Olivia looked over at her clock and noticed that it was nearly twelve a clock. She got up and went over to her dresser and got out a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts before she went other light and turned it off before going into her bed. She laid down on the pillow and couldn't help but smile.

"He's the sexiest man alive, and I'm engaged to him. Life is so good she thought to herself happily before going to sleep.

Three hours later

"Benson" Olivia said yawning into the phone.

"Is this Olivia?" a man asked.

"Who wants to know?" she said, her voice mumbled by tiredness.

"this is Doctor Monroe at Mercy Hospital in Jersey city."

"Is there a case up there or something?" she said not wanting to get up.

"No, not really, but there was a shoot out, involving a cop and an Internal affairs agent." Olivia's eyes got wide and she sat up in bed worriedly.

"Wa, was anybody hurt? I mean theres got to be a reason why your calling me about this."

"do you know a Micheal Wallace?"

"yes, hes my fiancée , is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Benson, your fiancée was shot in the chest three times."

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no one but my own people**

**A/N I'm not a doctor, don't judge me.**

Olivia's eyes got wide and she could of sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"He, he's gonna okay right? h, he isn't, gone right?" Olivia asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"I'm not going to lie to you Miss Benson, it doesn't look good. At the crime scene he only stayed conscious long enough to mumble 'tell Olivia, 555-6798' then he passed out. That was two hours ago and he still hasn't waken up." Olivia put a hand to her mouth and felt a tear roll down her face.

"are you still there?" the doctor asked her.

"Ye, yeah I'm here, Mercy Hospital right?"

"yes, an-" but she hung up before she heard what else he had to say. She jumped out of bed and got on the first shirt and jeans she pulled out of her dresser, grabbed a pair of mis matched socks and her sneakers, before grabbing her car keys, and practically running out of the apartment and didn't even bother to use the elevator. She quickly got in her car and drove off.

"Oh god please let him be okay" she thought to herself worriedly driving well over the speed limit. Since it was so late she didn't have to worry about traffic. It took her about twenty minutes to get to Jersey city then about ten minutes to find the hospital. When she did she quickly parked then ran in to the hospital and up the desk clerk.

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"who are you looking for?" the receptionist asked.

"Mike Wallace, my fiancée, he was brought in here about two hours ago, he was shot. Please tell me where he is" she said hastily.

"their working on him right now, just have a seat over there."

"How is he?"

"I don't know mam, all I know is that their working on him as we speak. So just sit over there now." Olivia let a tear fall before she went over to the waiting area and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Please let him be okay, please let him be okay" she kept thinking to herself. She looked down at her ring that he had given her last night and couldn't help herself as she let out a quick sob before forcing herself to maintain composure. After about ten minutes of waiting worriedly, a doctor finally came over to her,

"Are you for Micheal Wallace?"

"Yes, how's Mike? is he gonna be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Well to tell you the truth, he's not out of the woods yet. He regained consciousness about ten minutes ago but he's in a lot of pain, and if he's not careful, he could go into cardiac arrest."

"Why would he go into cardiac arrest?"

"one of the bullets barely missed his heart, the fragments however didn't. We preformed surgery, and we think we got all the fragments out, but there was some places where we couldn't operate."

"I, is that deadly?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Well it isn't good, and if he isn't careful, then the fragments could clog the heart. We've given him surgery, but we won't know for sure." Olivia let a tear fall before she wiped it away.

"Can I see him?"

"only for a few minutes, he's still in a lot of pain and we don't want him to be to excited." Olivia nodded then followed the doctor to one of the rooms. She looked in the window and let out a few more tears as she saw him laying in the hospital bed.

"Remember, only a few minutes" the doctor said before leaving. Olivia took a deep breath and then went in.

"Hey" Mike said weakly turning to her.

"Hey" she said softly going up to him. "How you feeling?"

"like I've been shot" he said moaning slightly.

"What happened?" she asked pulling up a chair next to his bedside.

"Some cop beat a hooker nearly to death and his partner arrested him. But of course they had to break every regulation and let him sit in the precinct without handcuffs. So when me and Daniel came in, he got angry and grabbed a cops gun and shot at us. I pushed Daniel out of the way and I woke up in the hospital."

"I"m sorry baby, your gonna be okay though" she said gently taking his hand in hers.

"I know I am, I got you don't I?" he said with a weak smile. Olivia let out a small laugh

"you just got shot three times and your still able to make jokes."

"Who's joking?" he said sincerely. Olivia gave him a small grin before someone ran in the room.

"Oh Micheal, I just heard, are you okay?" Katie asked worriedly. Mike let out a small groan and Olivia knew that it wasn't from the pain.

"I'll be fine, I just want to spend time with Oliv-"

"oh god, you haven't been here one day and your all ready in the hospital. I feel so bad for you. I'm terribly sorry" she said coming up to him and practically pushing Olivia away from him.

"I'll be okay, really. It wasn't you that shot me."

"Yes but I feel responsible. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything at all?" she said slyly.

"He just got shot, I'm standing not two feet away and the little slut is hitting on him!" Olivia thought angrily to herself.

"No, he'll be fine, you can go now" Olivia said a little angrily going up to the other side of him and glaring at Katie.

"Do me a favor darling, when your socks actually match, and when you don't look like some homeless person, then you can tell me what to do."

"Look, I know you my boss, but don't talk about her like-" Mike began but Katie interrupted him

"Oh Micheal, I'm terribly sorry but I do have to run. Paperwork and politics, you know the sort. I'll be back tomorrow, _first_ thing in the morning. So if you need anything at all, just give me a call" she said running a hand up his arm and smirking at Olivia before she walked out of the room.

"You wanna know something? I know I could take that annoying little slut" Olivia said glaring at Katie's backside.

"Your not gonna take anybody, although she is an annoying and you probably could."

"Probably? I know I could take her" she said smiling a little

"And I would love to see that some other time but right now, can we just forget about her?"

"Fine, but only because your in pain" Olivia said pulling up a chair.

"Pain? this is barely a flesh wound, I've been in worse pain then this" he said groaning in pain a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it" Olivia said jokingly.

"have you ever been shot?"

"no, I've shot three other people before though"

"they probably deserved it, but god do I feel sorry for them."

"Trust me, none of those people were worth feeling sorry for." Just then a doctor walked in

"Hello Mr Wallace, how are you feeling?"

"like I've been shot three times. Why is it, that I'm in a hospital, and yet I'm in pain?"

"I'm sorry Mr Wallace, but pain medication goes right to the most vital part of your body thats disrupted. And thats your heart right now, and it could cause a clog because of the fragments that might be in there. I can give you half a children's aspirin but thats it."

"Half a children's aspirin for three gun shots? Gee, that will really make me feel better" he said moaning a little.

"I'm sorry, but we must take precautions. And if all goes well, we may be able to release you by next week"

"Next week? but I'll be bored out of my mind until then."

"I'll be here" Olivia said a little slyly.

"Ohh, I like the sound of that" Mike said smiling at her.

"Well, we can't have visitors spend the night in-"

"please, I mean it's just one person" Olivia said slightly desperate. The doctor looked at the two of them then sighed

"I'll find an extra cot, but no getting him excited" he said giving the two of them small smiles before going out the door. Mike turned to her

"You okay?" Olivia nodded

"I'm just glad you're all right" she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"me too" he said softly. Olivia gave him a small smile then forced herself not to let tears fall.

"I don't know what I would of done without you" she said gently.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I'll always be with you" he said softly. Olivia let a tear fall then leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Um, didn't I say that you weren't to get him excited?" the doctor said in the doorway with a small cot next to him. They quickly separated and Olivia looked at the doctor shyly.

"Sorry, it's almost impossible not to be excited when I'm around this little vixen" Mike said smiling at her and giving her a little wink.

"Well for your sake, I sincerely hope that you can withstand her for the next week or so."

"I thought hospitals were supposed to help me, not torture me." The doctor rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"if anyone asked" he said rolling the cot in the room "she got this on her own" he said placing the cot right next to Mike's. Olivia nodded then got up and went over to the doctor.

"Hey, if some blond, British, slutty looking thirty year old comes looking for him or wanting to visit him, can you say that hes busy with his audience?" Olivia asked the doctor.

"Olivia stop it" Mike said with a fake scolding tone.

"well I don't trust her."

"Do you trust me?"

"yes but-"

"then you have nothing to worry about." Olivia gave him a puppy dog look and Mike shook his head.

"Don't let her in, unless she has folders with her okay?" the doctor nodded then left the room.

"Thank you" she said lying down on the cot.

"No problem babe" he said turning over on his side so he could see her.

"Do you know what time it is?" Olivia said stifling a yawn.

"About four AM, why are you tired?" Olivia nodded then kicked off her shoes and covered herself up with the blanket.

"Did I ever tell you about how much I love you?" he said softly.

"yes, did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" Olivia said tiredly.

"yeah, good night Liv" he said though a yawn.

"Good night Mike" she said closing her eyes.

**forty five minutes later**

"baby will you hit the snooze button, I'm not int the mood to get up yet" she mumbled hearing a long shrill beep. Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at Mike.

"Oh my god Mike!" she yelled seeing a flat line on his heart monitor. She quickly jumped off the cot and then ran to the door.

"Someone help, please!" she said as tears fell quickly. She rushed back over to his side and gave him a tiny shake.

"Mike wake up, baby please wake up" she said through a sob, but his eyes stayed closed.

"What the hell happened?" a doctor said rushing in along with two others.

"I don't know, I woke up and it was flat. Please help him" she said letting more tears fall down her face.

"Charge to three fifty, clear!" one of the doctors yelled getting the defibrillator and opening up his shirt and quickly putting it on his chest. It hardly seemed to do anything and Olivia let out another sob.

"Mike please wake up!" she yelled as the heart monitor remained flat.

"Get her out of here" one of the doctors said turning to her.

"No I need to stay with him" Olivia said desperately.

"Come on, we need to work on him" a nurse said leading her out of the room.

"He's my fiancée"

"I know honey, but the doctors need to work on him." She practically pushed her out the door and then closed the door and closed the blinds. Olivia stared at the door for a few moments in tears.

"Please don't leave me baby" she said softly through her tears. After about an minute witch seemed like an hour, a doctor came out of the room.

"How is he? is he okay?" she asked nervelessly. The doctor took a deep breath before talking.

"Detective Benson, your fiancée is."

Ohh cliffhanger, don't that suck? Pleasee review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no one but my own people.**

"How is he? is he okay?" she asked nervelessly. The doctor took a deep breath before talking.

"Detective Benson, your fiancée is."

"What, how is he?" Olivia asked nervously.

"He's in very critical condition, it seems the bullet fragments has caused a blockage of blood to and from his heart."

"He's gonna be okay though?" she asked nervously

"We have to operate on him as soon as possible, however the chances of someone surviving this operation are somewhat slim."

"How slim?"

"Out of twenty operations like this, only one person will survive, however not with out severe heart problems and complications. Usually we just go ahead with the operation, but I felt that we should ask you if you want this done to Micheal." Olivia didn't need to think about it for even a moment

"do it, please save him" she whispered with tears running down her face. The doctor nodded before going back to the room and then coming out a few moments later with about four other doctors rolling Mike on a bed.

"Where is she, wheres Olivia?" Mike asked weakly. Olivia quickly ran up to him

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here" she said taking one of his hands in hers.

"I love you Olivia, if I don't wake up, remember that" he whispered, his eyes barely open.

"You will wake up, and when you do I'll be the first thing you see. I love you baby" she said letting tears flow freely down her face. He nodded then closed his eyes and then they put him in the elevator and the door closed, leaving Olivia standing there with tears rolling don her face.

"You have to be okay, you just have to" she said softly. She wiped away the tears then sat down in one of the waiting chairs. After about fifteen minutes her cell phone rang.

"Benson" she said picking it up.

"It's Cragen we have a case."

"I can't do it, you have to get Munch or Fin on it."

"Why? whats wrong?"

"It's Mike, he's in the hospital" she said sadly.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he got shot and he's in surgery, they don't know if he's gonna make it" she said struggling to hide the fact she was crying.

"Oh my god, okay Olivia, stay with him as long as you need to okay?"

"All right, I'm sorry for not being able to work, but-"

"Don't apologize Liv, just be with him okay?"

"Okay, thank you Don" she said before hanging up. She took a deep breath before looking down at her engagement ring and felt hot fresh tears roll down her face. After about an hour of waiting, the doctor came up to her.

"Miss Benson" the doctor said softly. Olivia quickly stood up

"Is he okay? Is he alive? please tell me he is" she asked nervously. The doctor took a deep breath

"well he survived the surgery, but he isn't out of the woods yet by any means, but he did survive the surgery thank god." Olivia nodded and gave the doctor a small grin "can I see him?"

"Yes, come this way please." He led Olivia down a room and she looked in and saw an unconscious Mike lying on the bed.

"We put him in a medically induced coma because at any moment his heart could just stop beating all together, or if he gets too upset or angry, it could simply burst. Either way by him being in a coma, we're able to monitor him and can make sure his heart stays at the same pace. Now Miss Benson, there's a lot of precautions and care that he needs. I know your his fiancée , so would be able to take care of him?"

Olivia nodded "Yes, I'll take care of him." The doctor nodded then opened the door

"he should be waking up in about a minute, and you promised to be the first thing he saw." She nodded before taking a deep breath and stepped into the room. She pulled a chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers

"your gonna be okay, I'm right here" she said softly stroking his hand. Mike moaned softly then opened his eyes

"Am I dead?" he groaned, clearly in pain. Olivia smiled down at him

"no, your gonna be just fine."

"Are you sure I'm alive, because I'm seeing an angel right now."

"Wow, just woke up from heart surgery and your still able to use pick up lines. I'm impressed" she said with a sad smile.

"What can I say I'm talented" he groaned putting a hand to is heart.

"Why do I feel like my chest is about to burst?"

"because you just woke up form heart surgery, it's gonna be a little painful."

"A little? I got shot three times and just had surgery, this is not a little painful, this is a lot painful" he said groaning slightly.

"Well your going to be just fine okay?" He nodded then groaned in pain.

"I can't believe I haven't even been in my new job a day and I all ready been injured. I feel like such an idiot"

"you shouldn't be, you saved your partner, that doesn't make you an idiot"

"tell that to my aching chest" he said groaning softly. Just then the doctor walked in

"Mr Wallace, how are you feeling?"

"when can I go home?"

"Just calm down Mr Wallace, your heart is still in some big trouble. It maybe about two more weeks." Mike groaned then put his head back on his pillow.

"So whens the wedding?"

"Um, we're not all that sure. Hell, the only plans we have is that we are getting married" Mike said with a small laugh that he instantly regretted.

"Oh, heart surgery, being shot and laughing does not work out all that well" he moaned softly.

"Hey Liv, will you do me a favor? Since your a cop, can you get me the good drugs? The ones that will knock me out in about two minutes?" Olivia smiled at him

"Sweetie you can't have any medicine, it might cause even more damage to your heart."

"Yeah but I'm in pain" he said putting on a puppy dog face." Olivia just grinned and rolled his eyes

"I know you are, but your a big strong man and your just gonna have to suffer through it." Mike groaned then sighed

"fine, I'm still in pain though." The doctor just looked at the two of them and smiled, he always loved seeing a truly happy couple over come something like this.

"So anyway Mr Wallace, do you have a place to stay when you get out of the hospital? I mean I assume your living with your fiancée but I just have to be sure." Olivia and Mike shared a look then turned back to the doctor.

"Well, we don't exactly live together."

"But I thought the two of you are engaged?"

"We are, we just um, don't live together." The doctor nodded

"well thats something I haven't heard before." Olivia and Mike looked at each other

"no better time to ask, you wanna move in with me?" Mike asked with a tiny shrug. Olivia looked down a little sad.

"Oh no, whats wrong, what did I do?" Mike asked a little nervously. Olivia shrugged

"Well it's just uh, I was kind of hoping when one of us asked the other one, it wouldn't be a spur of the moment thing."

"Liv it wasn't a spur of the moment thing, I mean we're engaged, we should live together."

"Yeah but, would you of asked if you didn't need some one to take care of you?"

"Oh my god are you kidding me?" Mike said with a tiny scoff.

"No I mean it, would you of asked me to move in with you if you didn't get shot."

"Yes okay, I would of asked you all right" he answered with annoyance.

"Don't get angry with me, I was just asking. And frankly I don't think you would have."

"I wouldn't? oh okay, and asking you to marry me was what? a spur of the moment thing?"

"I don't know, if you hadn't of gotten transfered to LA would you of even asked me?"

"Yes, why the hell are you quietening that?"

"All right, Mr Wallace, you need your rest, Miss Benson, want me to roll out the extra cot?" the doctor said looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, whatever" Olivia said trying to control her anger.

"You sure you don't want me to ask you first?" Mike mumbled.

"You know what?" Olivia said a little angrily "I think that I'm gonna spend the night in a hotel. I'll be back in the morning"

"Olivia come on, I didn't mean it, don't waste your money on a hotel" Mike said trying not to sound too much in pain." Olivia sighed then turned to the doctor

"could we get a few minutes alone?" the doctor nodded then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Olivia turned back to Mike who was holding his chest and was clearly in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think... my chest... is about... to burst" he said breathing rather hard.

"Want me to get he doctor?"

"no, I'll be fine, the doctor said if I got to upset or emotional then this could happen. Just let me calm down for a few seconds." He took a few deep breaths then turned to her, still holding his chest.

"I'm sorry okay? It was stupid of me to ask like that."

"Yeah, but I think I over reacted just a little bit. I'm sorry I was such a bitch about the whole thing"

"No you didn't, and you didn't act like a bitch, I shouldn't of just asked you like that." Olivia nodded then sighed

"our first fight since we got engaged"

"yeah, we lasted a whole day, thats gotta be some kind of record" he said with a small smile. Olivia returned it then the Dr walked back in with a cot.

"So have we made up or are we still fighting?"

"no we made up. In fact" Mike said sitting up. "I want to do this the right way. Olivia, I love you, and I one hundred percent mean this, do you want to move in with me?" he asked sincerely. Olivia smiled and nodded

"yeah, I'd love too." They grinned at each other before the doctor came up to him.

"I love seeing couples like you two, it's like you can just sense that your meant to be together you know?"

"Yeah, I feel that way everyday" Mike said with a kind smile.

"oh god, how the hell were you single when I first met you?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Well you two can figure that out later, right now Michael needs his rest" the doctor said setting up the cot.

"Oh, and I should tel you this now, due to the condition of your heart, you can not have any sexual contact for the next, I'd say month."

"the next month?" Mike asked, clearly upset.

"Yes, your heart could burst if you get too excited Mr Wallace, you need to restrain from all sexual activity for the next month or you could die." He groaned loudly before turning to Olivia, who was looking amused and trying not to laugh.

"This is not funny and the same thing goes to you Liv, you also have to restrain from sexual activity, at least with me.

"Come on it's not that bad, just think, at the end of the month, it will be so amazing, you'd wish we practiced abstinence before.

"All right Olivia, do you understand that you are the sexiest, hottest thing in the entire world? No man can resist you!" Olivia just grinned and rolled her eyes

"your gonna have to sweetie, don't worry in a month, I will be all yours" she said winking at him.

"Well I should probably let you get some rest Mr Wallace, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you okay?" Mike nodded before the doctor walked out of the room.

"Hey Liv, did I tell you thank you yet?"

"for what?" she asked getting on the cot.

"For saving me, I mean if you weren't right there when I went flat, I don't know what would of happened."

"Don't worry about that" Olivia said softly "your gonna be okay." They grinned at each other for a second before they both closed there eyes and fell asleep.

**I know, really crappy chapter end, but pleasee review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one but my own people Thanks for freestyler9125 for helping me with the end :)**

**A/N I spell checked this thing twice, but my spell checker lets people add there own spellings of what they think is right, so you can see why some of it may be misspelled.**

**Three days later**

"Think I could have one of those wheel chairs that are electric?" Mike asked as he helped Olivia pack up his things. The doctors said that he was doing so well that he could go home a few days early. So far, the only people who had visited him were Olivia, who practically spent every minute she could with him, his partner, and Katie who every time she visited did all but have sex with him, but not for a lack of trying.

"Why? you can walk fine?" Mike shrugged

"because, do you know how fun it would be to have sex on that thing whale it was going?" Olivia rolled her eyes and grinned

"you heard what the doctor said, no sex for at least a month. And that includes on electric scooters."

"Yes yes I heard, but maybe could we do it after what I am calling 'the month of torture'?" Olivia laughed and shook her head

"Maybe, but for now we have to get all this stuff packed up." Mike grinned widely and they began packing his things up again for about five minutes before a voice interrupted them.

"Yoo hoo, hello Michael" Katie said happily from the door way. Olivia groaned softly as they both turned to look at her.

"Hi Katie" Mike said with a false smile. Katie grinned back at him an walked in the room.

"So, it looks like your getting out today"

"yup looks like it" Olivia said a little coldly.

"Oh darling calm down, I just came by to see my favorite agent get out of the hospital. And to ask him something" she said a little slyly giving him a small wink.

"Well he's not interested" Olivia said sternly crossing her arms.

"Liv come on, what did you want to ask me Katie?" Mike asked.

"First off, do you think your well enough to come to work tomorrow?" Mike shrugged

"yeah, I think I would be okay."

"Fabulous darling and also, I know you probably have other plans, but I was thinking of having a little get together for Thanksgiving next week, and I was wondering if-"

"he's spending it with me, sorry" Olivia stated interrupting her. Mike looked over at Olivia and gave her a small look before he turned back to Katie who looked a little upset.

"Oh, well it's just that, my parents don't really like America so they haven't visited me since I moved here and they never invite me back to England, and I just figured that maybe, this year I wouldn't spend it alone." Mike gave her a look of sympathy whale Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work then"

"guess you will, bye" Olivia said wrapping her arms around Mike. Katie gave him a sad smile before walking out of the room.

"Gee that wasn't completely bitchy at all" Mike said sarcastically turning to Olivia.

"Oh please, don't tell me you actually bought that sob story."

"We don't even know her, how do we know it's not the truth?" Olivia scoffed

"your kidding me right? That little British slut was lying her ass off." Mike shook his head

"I don't think she was"

"British people don't even celebrate Thanksgiving! How the hell can she be so upset at the fact that she doesn't get invited by her parents when they don't even celebrate it?" Mike shrugged

"maybe when she moved to America she decided she liked it and now she wants to celebrate it."

"Mike" Olivia began softly "I don't want you spending time at her house alone. I mean you know she's gonna try something."

"So we invite her to ours." Olivia sighed a little annoyed.

"Mike I don't want-"

"You don't like her and your jealous of her, that's the only reason."

"Yes, shouldn't that be reason enough for you not to invite her?" Mike took Olivia's hand.

"Sweetie, you need to realize that I do not in any way shape or form like her, and by you doing something nice, will just make me love you more." Olivia sighed then shrugged

"fine, invite her, but I'm inviting the squad too."

"Go ahead, and you are a saint" Mike said giving her a small kiss on the lips before going out the door.

"Katie wait up" Mike called out. Katie looked back and went up to him.

"Yes Michael?"

"Me and Olivia wanted to know if you wanted to have Thanksgiving with us."

"Wait, Olivia's gonna be there?" Katie asked in slight annoyance. Mike nodded

"yeah, and the whole SVU squad but-"

"So, your asking an IAB captain to go to a sex cop's thanksgiving?"

"Yup, you in?" Katie nodded

"sure darling, count me in, what time should I be there."

"I'm not sure yet, I'll call you with the details okay?" Katie nodded again then gave him a seductive smile.

"Well when ever you want me to come" she whispered slyly, leaning in closely "I'll be there."

"Uh, tha, that's terrific. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said a little uncomfortably

"I'll be waiting" she said slyly before walking away, swaying her hips. Mike took a deep breath and shook his head

"God that women is persistent" he thought to himself before walking back to his room where Olivia was finishing packing up his things.

"So we almost done?" Olivia didn't answer him and continued to pack his things. Mike sighed then went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Am I in trouble?" Olivia still didn't answer and didn't look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on Liv, I couldn't just not invite her."

"I don't care, I mean if you want your boss to come to our first Thanksgiving dinner then that's fine with me" she said a little coldly. Mike sighed then turned her around to look at him.

"Olivia, I love you okay? Why are you so jealous of Katie?"

"Because she hits on you, and practically tells you she wants to sleep with you. I mean she might as well just come out and say it."

"See?" he said with a tone that said he was right. Olivia looked at him in confusion

"see what?"

"She hit's on me, she basically tells me she wants to sleep with me. I don't hit on her, I don't tell her I want to sleep with her. The only person who I want to hit on and sleep with is you okay? So I invited her for Thanksgiving dinner, I didn't invite her into the bedroom. All though, with the two of you at the same time, that would be really really hot" he said with a sly smile.

"Well good luck with that. And If I ever catch her even looking at our bedroom, I will kick her out without leftovers."

"Fair enough" Mike said with a grin. Olivia smiled back and they both kissed and then broke apart.

"So, are we almost done?"

"unless you want to keep the hospital gown, we are all set." Mike looked like he was thinking about it.

"Well, I do like playing doctor with you" he said with a sly smile. Olivia laughed and shrugged

"and at the end of the month, we can play doctor all you want" she whispered seductively running a finger down his chest.

"Oh, anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you do that?"

"well theres been you, some random guy in a bar, the doctor."

"Regaler comedian huh?" Mike said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer.

"yup" she replied with a large grin. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss before the doctor came in.

"Are you all ready to go Mr Wallace?"

"Yes finally" he said happily. The doctor chuckled

"well remember what I told you, no sexual contact for the next month."

"Hey just a quick question, does that include-"

"yes that does includes oral sex." Mike groaned and nodded

"fine, I won't have sex" he said with a large fake sigh.

"Also I need to know where to send the bill and prescription costs."

"7750 Manhattan, apartment 7D, Newport apartments." The doctor nodded then jotted the address down

"All right, well when ever your ready to go, just sign out at the front desk and you'll be on you way." Mike nodded then the doctor walked out of the room.

"So you ready to go?" Olivia nodded then grabbed Mike's bag and they walked out of the room together and went up to the administration's desk.

"So all ready to go Mr Wallace?" Mike nodded then scrawled his name on a chart

"yup, and not a moment too soon." The nurse looked it over then gave him a smile

"all right, your all set to go." Mike wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and they both walked out of the hospital into the night.

"Damn it's cold out" Olivia said as the snow fell lightly.

"I'll warm you up" Mike said a little slyly. Olivia looked at him and laughed

"you can't warm anything up for the next month." Mike shrugged then brought her closer

"who's talking about sex? I was just talking about going home with you, getting a blanket and thing of hot chocolate whale we curl up next to the fireplace."

"That's very sweet, but I live in an apartment, I don't have a fireplace." Mike thought about this for a moment

"okay, so we skip the fireplace and just have the blanket, hot chocolate and curl up on the couch." Olivia smiled at him

"That sounds like the perfect plan."

"Good, and maybe in a week, that can involve making love on the couch."

"Is that all you think about?" Olivia asked with a smirk and eye roll.

"No, I also think about you in a bikini, you in general, you in leather with a whip and me in handcuffs." Olivia laughed then hailed a cab

"well maybe in a month, but until then you will have to divert your thoughts else where."

"Yes but I do not want my thoughts diverted else where, I want all my thoughts diverted to you" Mike said with a fake sad puppy face. Olivia just laughed and shook her head.

"You are, simply amazing." Mike shrugged

"so I've been told." They grinned at each other before a cab pulled up next to them and Mike opened the door for her.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" Olivia said as she got in.

"What can I tell you, I'm a gentlemen."

"A very very sexy gentlemen at that" Olivia said slyly with a large smile.

"Oh thats just teasing, that is just pure cold teasing" Mike said getting in the car. Olivia laughed then shrugged

"what can I tell you, I'm a tease. " Mike nodded in agreement before the cab driver drove off into the dark.

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Own no one but my own people**

**A/N Sorry for the long update.**

1 week later, Thanksgiving day, Olivia's apartment

"Baby you wanna help set the table?" Olivia asked peeling the potatoes

"aww gee mom do I have to?" he asked with a fake sigh coming out of living room.

"Unless you want me to turn off the TV all day then yes."

"You would shut off one of the biggest football game's of the year? Thats like, worse then committing murder!" Olivia just laughed then rolled her eyes

"it's just a bunch of guys throwing a ball back and forth and hitting each other. I never under stood what was so exciting about it."

"Well thats because your a women and they can't understand these things" he said getting out a large stack of plates. Olivia turned to him and crossed her arms

"what did you just say to me?"

"I said I love you and just because your female doesn't mean anything and you can understand everything more then I ever will plus you could bring me down and kick my ass in about one second?" Mike said hopefully.

"That's what I thought" she said with a small smirk. Mike rolled his eyes and continued to set the table before there was a knock on the front door. Both of them looked at it in slight confusion

"I thought everyone was coming in about an hour?" Mike asked going up to the door.

"Maybe it's Munch, he always like to arrive early." Mike just shrugged before he opened the door.

"Hello darling!" Katie said with a large smile holding an expensive bottle of wine. She had on a very expensive, very short black dress with a low cut in the front that showed off a lot of her cleavage.

"Um h, hi Katie" Mike said a little bit uncomfortable trying to keep his eyes on her face. "Your a little bit early, no one is supposed to show up until at least an hour." Katie shrugged

"I always liked being just a tad bit early. Do you like the dress? I wore it especially for you" she said slyly. Mike cleared his throat then took a deep breath

"it's very nice, isn't it a little chilly out though?"

"darling the thought of you always warms me up." Mike closed his eyes in despair

"I should of listened to Olivia and never invited her."

"Baby who's at the do-" Olivia asked walking into the living room but stopping mid sentence when she saw Katie in the dress.

"Oh hello Olivia dear, you look nice" she said with a smirk. All she had time to do today was brush her hair and put on about half of her makeup; plus she had on a gray plain shirt with a pair of jeans with a tare in the knee. Olivia wanted to kick her ass but she just gave her a large smile

"why thank you Katie, a little chilly out to be wearing that isn't it? Oh sorry, I forgot you don't have any feeling left in you."

"Well darling it's hard to have feeling when your thirty years old, but then again you wouldn't know what it's like to be thirty since what, twenty years ago?" The two women glared at each other before Mike clapped his hands together

"well, since we're all here you wanna turn on the foot ball game?" he said looking from Olivia to Katie.

"I still have some things to do in the kitchen" Olivia said a little coldly before walking out of the kitchen. Mike sighed then turned to Katie who was looking a little smug.

"Uh, I need to help Olivia with something. You wanna watch the game?"

"sure, I love watching soccer"

"Uh it's called football"

"Oh I'm sorry, sometimes I still call it that, force of habit."

"No problem, here's the remote and it should be on the same channel."

"Thanks darling" Katie said with a small wink. Mike gave her a weak smile before going into the kitchen where Olivia was mashing potatoes angrily.

"You okay?" he asked softly going up to her.

"Terrific, I just got told I look like shit and got told I look like I'm fifty. I'm perfectly fine" Olivia said angrily.

"Just ignore her, she's an idiot Liv, she has no idea whats she's talking about" he whispered. She turned to him and gave him a small glare

"No, I shouldn't have to ignore someone in my own apartment. Especially when some stupid little slutty wench says I look, you know."

"Olivia you don't even look over thirty five, she was just trying to piss you off." Olivia sighed then gave him a sad look

"can I please kick her out? I really don't want her here."

"Baby todays a day of sharing, so even though you hate her with a passion, why don't you just try to like her for the sake of the day?" Olivia scoffed

"I'm not the one that started it, she said I looked bad and she said I looked fifty and she wore that piece of string she calls an outfit. You should tell her to stop being a little bitch and to stick that tea and crumpet accent she has up her ass" she protested softly.

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't tell her what to do, she's my boss"

"and I'm your fiancée. Now witch one of us do you live with and can deny you sex?"

"well technically since we only moved in about half my clothes, I don't technically live with you yet. But you can deny me sex and that is a place that I just do not want to go, so I'll talk to her okay?"

"thank you" Olivia said softly.

"no problem baby" he said giving her a small kiss before going back into the living room.

"Oh darling, have a seat, the Chief's are wining thirty to twenty two" Katie said patting the spot besides her on the couch. Mike took a deep breath then went over and sat by her.

"Look Katie, I know your my boss, but please don't insult Olivia again okay?" Katie sighed then nodded

"of course darling, I'm sorry okay?" Mike nodded

"do you want a beer or something?"

"sure Micheal, diet please?" He nodded once more before he got up and went into the kitchen and up to Olivia.

"She apologized, and I am almost ten percent positive that she meant it to" he said softly. Olivia rolled her eyes then nodded

"thanks." Micheal nodded then went over to the fridge

"hey do we have any diet beer?" Olivia roiled her eyes then turned to him

"diet beer? let me guess for the queen of bit-"

"Olivia be nice" Mike said giving her a fake scolding look. She sighed then shook her head

"no, tell Mary Poppins that she's gonna have to go off her five calorie a day diet and have a regaler beer." Mike sighed then rolled his eyes

"why do you have to be so mean to her?"

"I'm mean to her? I'm mean to her!? she said I look like I'm fifty!" Olivia whispered angrily.

"yeah but I expected that from her, your usually really sweet."

"When someone says I look fifty, shows up in some sleazy little outfit, hits on my science in my own house on Thanksgiving, I will not be sweet to anybody." Mike sighed then when was about to say something but there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Olivia said walking into the living room.

"Oh Alivia I-"

"It's Olivia for the fiftieth time" she mumbled a little angrily. She opened the door to find Elliot standing there with a wrapped pie in his hands

"hey, thought I'd come a little early and, hello!" he said nearly pushing Olivia out of the way after seeing Katie on the couch. She flashed him a flirty smile before getting up and going over to him.

"Hi, I'm Katie Monroe, and you are?"

"I'm Elliot Stabler, I'm Olivia's partner, nice to meet you" he said sticking out his hand.

"Your a cop?" Katie said a little disappointedly.

"detective but yes I am and you-"

"sorry, not interested in any cops, no matter how hot they look." Elliot just gave her a strange look before turning back to Olivia who was giving her a half glare.

"I need to see you in the kitchen now" Olivia said to Elliot walking into the kitchen. Elliot looked at Katie for a second more before following Olivia into the kitchen .

"Okay who is that and is she single?"

"she's my captain"

"for real? funny, she didn't seem like a slutty little British bitch who's only talent is opening her legs."

"Wonder where you heard that from?" Mike said turning to Olivia who looked down.

"Does the words don't tell Mike I told you that mean anything to you?" Elliot shrugged then turned back to Mike

"anyway, how's the gun shot doing?" Elliot asked twisting the top off.

"Well besides the fact that the next three week's of my life will be complete torture, it's doing fine." Olivia just roiled her eyes and grinned

"trust me in three weeks we are going to have so much fun, you are going to want to get shot again."

"Okay, ignoring the fact that I just heard a rat and my partner talk about sex, Katie doesn't seem that bad."

"Wait till you get to know her" Olivia said dryly.

"Come on Liv knock it off, you don't see me insulting your boss every single second."

"That's because he didn't show up in a short black skanky dress trying to seduce me and he doesn't hit on me every second of the day."

"Now that would be very disturbing, bald men don't look good in black." Olivia and Elliot laughed and Olivia was about to say something before Katie came in the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" she asked going up to Mike.

"nothing, so how's the game going?" Katie shrugged

"its all right, but Micheal dear it would be so much funner if you were in there to watch it with me" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, um sure I'll be right in"

"fabulous darling, I'll see you in a bit" she said with a wink before walking back into the living room. Olivia held back an eye roll as she hit Elliot in the back of the head as he watched her walk away.

"Ow! what was that for?" Elliot asked rubbing where she had hit him.

"For looking at Katie's ass"

"so? I"m not your fiancée! why'd you have to hit me?"

"I think she would hit her dying grandmother if she had a chance" Mike said wrapping his arms around her.

"No, just her mother, but I ever catch you looking at any part of her body besides her face I will hit you ten times harder then what I just did to Elliot. "

"don't worry about it baby, the only body I want to look at is yours." Olivia smiled then they both kissed

"okay okay, look why don't you go entertain your guest all right Wallace?" Elliot said rolling his eyes. They released the kiss then Mike walked out of the room. Olivia turned to Elliot

"do you have some sort of problem with him or something?"

"he' s marrying you and moving in with my best friend and partner, no I don't have a problem with him. In fact he's my new best friend."

"Well at least you now dislike him because we're engaged instead of what his job is."

"What can I say I'm matured, now, tell me more about that beautiful sexy British women sitting in your living room and laying her head on Mike's shoulder" he said looking at them through the door way

"What!?" Olivia exclaimed rather loudly before looking into the room to find Katie resting up against Mike with Mike's arm very loosely wrapped around her and looking looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

"Oh I'm gonna kill the little whore" Olivia whispered angrily going back to the stove. Elliot sighed then went up to her

"no your not, then who will you bitch about at work?"

"Munch, but you better make sure you don't eat the yams because I'm putting poison in them" Olivia said a little bitterly.

"No your not, come on Liv, what are you worried about, look at them" he said looking in at Kate and Mike "he would kill to be out of that situation, he doesn't like her, he wants nothing to do with her. I thought you trusted him?" Olivia sighed then sat down at the table

"I do, but Elliot you don't know the type of things she's been saying to him. Hell she might as well just come out and say she wants to sleep with him." Elliot went over to her

"Olivia, he's in love with you, do I need to talk about how he left a job in LA to be with you?"

"no but she-" but Elliot quickly interrupted her

"then theres nothing to worry about. Come on, todays supposed to be filed with eating, drinking, and watching football. Now, what else do you have to do in the kitchen right now."

"Nothing, almost everything that needs to be cooked has been cooked and everything else is almost ready and the table's all ready set, all I need to do is wait for the turkey."

"Terrific, so lets go watch the Chief's kick the Jet's ass and you make sure that Katie knows that Mike is your man and that I'm single." Olivia chuckled then rolled her eyes before she stood up and went out to the living room.

"Hey sweetie, need any help in the kitchen?" Mike asked practically pushing Katie off of him witch got a small smile from Olivia.

"Nope, turkey's in the oven and all we have to do is wait for the next hour" she said taking Katie's earlier position, getting a eye roll from her and forcing her to move to another spot.

"thank you" Mike said softly holding Olivia closer to him and wrapping his arms around her tight. Olivia simply nodded then rested up against him.

"So Katie, do you have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked trying to sound subtle

"no but I'm trying to get one" she said casting a look over to Mike.

"forget it, she's only interested in Wallace" Elliot thought to himself a little depressed before he returned his attention back to the game.

All of a sudden, the front door was opened

"hello all, we brought wine" Munch announced stepping in the house with Fin, who was carrying at least five bottles of wine whale Munch held nothing.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Elliot asked looking over at them.

"Nope, and who is this?" he asked looking at a somewhat confused Katie.

"Munch Fin this is my captain Katie Monroe, Katie this is John Munch and Odafin Tutuola , everybody calls him Fin, they work with Olivia" Mike said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Hello" Katie said before turning towards Olivia "are all of your friends coming?"

"basically."

"oh so we won't have to wait that much longer for everyone to be here then" Katie said with a polite smile. Olivia glared at her then was about to say something but Mike spoke first

"hey Fin Munch, let's bring that wine into the dining room okay?" Munch and Fin looked at before shrugging then walking into the kitchen. Elliot looked at a smiling Katie then at a glaring Olivia who was practically giving a death glare to Katie before moving so that Mike could get up from the couch.

"And he leaves me alone with a potential cat fight in the works, great host" Elliot thought to himself.

"Can you tell me where the water closet is?" Katie asked standing up.

"Down the hall and the first door on your left" Olivia said not even hiding the fact that she was angry at her.

"Thank you" Katie said before walking away.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill her" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"No your not, and she was just being a bitch Liv, you gotta ignore her."

"No! I'm not about to ignore that little bitch inside my own home! Plus Mike is just letting her get away with everything!" Elliot rolled his eyes

"your over exaggerating Olivia, he's not letting her get away with everything."

"Then why did she just get away with saying 'oh we won't have to wait that much longer for everyone to be here' " Olivia said mimicking a British accent.

"Look just forget about it okay?" Olivia sighed then crossed her arms and turned back to the TV and stayed silent.

"Stupid bitch, thinks she can get away with being a bitch to me in my own home" she thought to herself angrily. She sighed angrily then continued to watch the football game until there was another knock at the door. Olivia got to answer it.

"Hey cap, happy Thanksgiving" Olivia said seeing Cragen at the door.

"happy Thanksgiving Liv, where is everybody?" Just then Mike came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Don, can I take your coat?" he asked politely.

"um thanks" Cragen said a little confused taking it off and handing it to him.

"Okay have a seat anywhere and make yourself at home" Mike said with a small smile before walking back into the kitchen.

"how come he didn't offer to take my coat?" Elliot asked Olivia as she sat back down.

"Because he's not trying to get respect form you"

"why s he trying to get respect form me?" Cragen asked.

"Because your the only father figure in my life, and he wants to earn your respect" Olivia said a little happily. Cragen just chuckled then shook his head.

"Well thanks for telling me, I now have a new mission in life, making that man miserable." Olivia smirked then rolled her eyes just as there was another knock at the door. She got up to answer it.

"Hi Casey, happy Thanksgiving" Olivia said giving her a brief smile.

"Thanks, so is everybody here?"

"yeah, and dinners gonna be ready in about a half hour so just sit down and make yourself at home." Casey sat down and then Olivia went into the kitchen where Mike was sitting there along with Fin looking bored to tears listening to Munch.

"I'm telling you, Elisabeth Hasselbeck is a conspiracy against all women! I mean she's loud, she doesn't know her facts, and blows everything out of proportion. By doing that, and the two thousand women who watch the show, and the only viewers if I may add, begin to act like her. Witch in turns make everybody else annoyed at them, wanting to kill them."

"I can see your very entertained" Olivia said leaning up against the door frame.

"Olivia, Munch was just explaining to me and Fin how Elisabeth Hasselbeck is a conspiracy against women" Mike said with a small eye roll.

"And he's boring the hell out of us" Fin said getting up and going over to the fridge ad getting out a beer.

"Wait, who's Elisabeth Hasselbeck?" Olivia asked confused.

"I don't know, hell I don't think anybody does, but Munch seems to really dislike her."

"because she is going to try to get all women killed so that she's the only one left, and then she will use her show to try to take over the American government."

"One little problem Munch, no one watches the show or know who she is."

"Whatever" Munch said getting up and going into the living room along with Fin.

"So" Olivia said going up to Mike. "You seem to be getting along with every one pretty god."

"Well at least I don't have to hear 'hey if your looking for cheddar you might as well get out' anymore."

"Good point" Olivia said coming over to the fridge and getting out a drink. Mike got up and went over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small eye roll and a smile

"nothing" he said resting her head on her shoulder.

"I think I like nothing." They grinned at each other before Katie came out of the bathroom

"sorry didn't mean to interrupt" she said practically pushing Olivia out of the way of the fridge. Olivia glared at her but kept quiet as Katie looked around the fridge.

"Do you have any lite beer?"

"sorry no, gonna have to drink regular" Olivia said coldly. Katie nodded then closed the door and looked at her.

"Well darling judging by those love handles you have I say you drink enough for all of us" she said with a cold smile.

"You stupid little bit-"

"Katie why don't you go sit in the other room and watch football okay?" Mike asked hurriedly. Katie rolled her eyes but walked away, gently swinging her hips. Olivia turned around and glared at Mike.

"I can't be leave you, you let her get away with calling me fat? I'm your science for Christ sakes Mike."

"I know that Olivia, and I'll talk to her I promise."

"No, I'll talk to her, I'll talk to her with my fist crammed down her throat." Mike sighed then shook his head

"Olivia I know you hate her, hell I hate her, but can we get though this dinner without you and her throwing down?"

"no! because if it had been some random girl or a guy that said that to me, you would of kicked there ass. But since she's your boss, your not gonna do jack. Thats what pisses me off most Mike, the fact that your letting her walk all over me and every time I try to say something you just end the subject and let her get the last word in."

"Olivia I-" Mike began but then Casey interrupted them.

"Um Olivia, who's this blond Mary Poppins?"

"be leave me she's no Mary Poppins."

"Yeah well, whoever she is, she really seems to like talking during the game" she said a little annoyed before walking back into the living room. Mike sighed then turned to Olivia.

"We'll talk later okay?" Olivia nodded then Mike went into the living room. Olivia sighed then shook her head

"it's not fair. I'm gonna marry him, he should be defending me, not that Elizabeth Hurley wannabe" she thought to herself sadly. She looked down at her outfit and groaned softly

"I need to change, I look like a homeless person." She walked into her bedroom and went over to her closet and couldn't help but smile when she saw Mike's clothes hanging up next to hers. She pushed his clothes to the other side to look for an outfit when a small picture fell to the floor. Olivia picked it up and turned it around to look at it.

"Oh my god" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at a picture of Mike making out with another women. And by the look of the angle it looked like he was taking the picture. She wiped away her tears then took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm.

"Um Mike can you come here for a second?" she yelled out. She couldn't look away from the picture as he came into the bedroom.

"Whats up babe?" he asked going over to her. Olivia showed him the picture

"you wanna tell me who the hell is this?" she asked, anger clearly in her voice. Mike's eyes widened as he looked at the picture.

"I, I have no idea who that women is"

"then why the hell are you making out with her? I want an answer and I want it now." Mike tried to take the picture but Olivia pulled it out of his grasp.

"Olivia give me the picture"

"no, tell me who she is!" she practically yelled.

"It's none of your business, now please give me the picture. Olivia scoffed

"none of my business? Your have a picture of you kissing another women and your telling me it's none of my business!?" she yelled. Mike sighed then went over and closed the bedroom door.

"Olivia, please give me the picture and I promise you we can talk about it later. But come on, not with everybody here on Thanksgiving."

"I don't care if it's Christmas and if the president was here, we're going to discuss it now. Tell me who this women is." Mike sighed a little angrily.

"look just give me the damn picture Olivia."

"are there anymore?"

"I said give me the damn picture" he said reaching out for it but Olivia pulled it back again.

"Are there anymore, and don't lie to me because I swear to god I will walk out of this engagement unless you tell me if there are anymore pictures." Mike groaned then went over to the closet and began searching his pockets until he pulled out two wrinkled pictures. He looked at them then turned to Olivia.

"I don't think you need to see these" he said softly. Olivia stormed up to him and snatched the pictures out of his hands.

"I can't be leave you" she said getting chocked up as she looked at the pictures. One of them was the women lying on the bed completely naked smiling, and the other one was of the girl and Mike lying next to each other in a tight embrace, no clothes on, smiling. Again the angle showed that it was Mike who had taken the pictures.

"Olivia let me explain. I-"

"I don't wanna hear it" she said as tears rolled down her face "I never want to see you again all right, the wedding's off" she said angrily storming out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

**Please review (I spent like a month on this chapter!) **


	9. Chapter 9 Edited

I own no one but my own people

A/N I re did this chapter becase apperntly, I copied a certain idea (don't want to give it away) from another aurthor. But I swear on my life that I didn't copy, and that I had planned to do that when I started writing this. But to make everyone happy I changed it around. I'm sorry if I upset anyone and hopefully the people that I upset can accept my apolagy. And freestyler9125, your still one of my favorite aurthors on this site.

"I don't wanna hear it" she said as tears rolled down her face "I never want to see you again all right, the wedding's off" she said angrily storming out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Mike groaned with annoyance before following her out.

"Olivia please" he said going up to her and turning her around "let's just forget about this till everyone leaves, then I promise you we can talk about it."

"No" Olivia said some what childishly. "I don't wanna talk about it, I want you to leave now" she said glaring at him. She walked away from him and he gave her a slight glare as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Elliot asked getting up from the chair he was sitting at, seeing her tear stained face.

"northing's wrong, me and her just have to talk" Mike said a little hurriedly.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Olivia asked, trying to hold back tears.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Elliot asked him angrily going up to him.

"Nothing, Olivia please let's go talk in the bedroom alone."

"No" Elliot answered angrily before turning to Olivia "Liv what's wrong?" Elliot asked softly.

"Oh god, look nothing is wrong with her. Olivia, give me the pictures and lets talk about this in private"

"what pictures? whats' wrong with Olivia?" Cragen asked coming in the kitchen.

"I want Mike to leave, that's what's wrong." Olivia said before Mike could answer. Cragen and Elliot looked over at him

"what the hell did you do to her?" Cragen asked

"Nothing! Olivia for the last time let's talk about this in private, now" Mike said trying not to sound angry and not succeeding.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Elliot exclaimed angrily crossing his arms. Mike groaned before he turned to Olivia

"Liv, baby" he said calmly "why don't we go somewhere private and talk about this?"

"Darling what's going on?" Katie asked confused going over to Mike

"nothing" both Olivia and Mike said at the same time.

"Then what was with all the yelling?"

"Look" Olivia said angrily turning to her "can you please stay out of this?"

"so it's okay for your friends to get involved but she can't?" Mike said a little defensively

"My friends aren't whores who keep trying to get me into bed all day and night."

"don't call her a whore" Mike yelled at Olivia

"don't yell at her" Elliot yelled back

"shut up Stabler"

"don't tell him to shut up!" Olivia yelled at him.

"stop yelling at him" Katie exclaimed loudly

"oh get a life bitch" Olivia said exasperated

"don't call her a bitch!"

"I told you not to yell at her!"

"Alright that's enough!" Cragen yelled over all of them. All four of them turned to him.

"Now" Cragen began calmly turning to Olivia "Olivia, what the hell is going on?" Olivia looked at Mike, trying to calm herself down

"nothing, I just think it would be better if everyone left." Cragen turned to Mike, who was also trying to calm himself down.

"Fine. Elliot, Caption Monroe, why don't we leave and let them sort this out?" Katie and Olivia shared a glare before she stormed away. Elliot went up to Mike

"If I find out that you hurt her" he whispered angrily "I'll make your life a living hell"

"Get out of my face Stabler." The two men gave each other death glares for a moment before Elliot left.

"I'll tell Munch, Fin and Casey to leave okay?" Cragen said softly to Olivia.

"Oh we heard" Munch suddenly said "we just decided to stay in the living room in case there was any blood shed." Cragen rolled his eyes, put a supportive hand on Olivia's shoulder before also leaving, purposely bumping into Mike. After they heard the door close Mike took a deep breath

"Olivia" he began calmly "why don't we sit down and let's talk about this?" Olivia shook her head

"I don't want to talk, I want you out" she said going into the living room.

"Your not being fair!" he exclaimed following her. Olivia scoffed then turned around to face him

"fair, fair!? I just found a picture of you and some women making out and screwing and your telling me I should be fair!?"

"Yes, give me a chance to explain." Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"fine, tell me who she is?"

"I can't"

"Then I'm not going to be fair."

"Come on Liv, you just have to trust me."

"No, tell me who she is now" Olivia said feeling anger rise in her

"It's my personal business Olivia, now please just give me the pictures and I'll make sure that you never see them again."

"We're engaged!" Olivia yelled angrily "you screwing some women and having pictures is my business to!" Now tell me who she is!" Olivia yelled

"She's no one, why are you making this so difficult!?" he yelled back.

"Because I just found a picture of my fiancée screwing and kissing some women that I don't know! Now tell me who she is!"

"Why the hell do you have to know! It's my personal business, not yours! now give me the picture now Olivia!" he yelled angrily. Olivia glared at him then threw it at him.

"Here! take it, she's probably just some little whore anyeay!" She began to storm away but Mike threw the picture on the couch and went up to her and grabbed her b the arm and twisted her around.

"Don't you ever, ever! call this women a whore again, do you understand me!" he growled angrily.

"Let go of me!" Olivia yelled yanking out of his grasp. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Mike went back to the picture and picked them up

"you want to know who she is?" he yelled angrily. "She was my wife for five years before she got cancer and died. There, are you happy now!?" he yelled. Olivia got wide eyes and then let her mouth dropped a few inches

"your wife? why didn't you tell me you were married before?" she asked softly. He shrugged

"it doesn't matter, but now you know why I have these pictures of this women, and her name was Casandra, she was two months pregnant when she died." Olivia instantly felt horrible and she hung her head

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Mike took a deep breath then went up to her

"it's okay, you didn't know. And I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, I had no right to." Olivia shrugged then looked back up at him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me who she was when I first asked?"

"Because she's a private memory" Olivia nodded then took a deep breath

"When did she pass away?"

"three years ago."

"And she was two months pregnant?" Olivia asked softly. Mike nodded

"yeah, we've been trying for four years to have a child and when it finally happened-" but he felt himself getting chocked up and felt tears well up in his eyes..

"Oh sweetie" Olivia said pulling him into an embrace. He let out a shaky breath and wiped away his tears before he released it.

"I'm okay Liv, I mean it's been three years." Olivia nodded then held up the pictures.

"Then why do you have these pictures? I mean I can certainty understand pictures of her and you, but these are pictures of you and her having sex. Why did you keep them?"

"I don't know, I should of thrown them away, but I," he sighed then shook his head "your gonna think I'm crazy."

"Baby I would never think that about you, why do you still have these pictures?"

"she was really into photography, and she liked to take pictures of everything, and I mean everything. We couldn't even go out to diner without her bringing her camera" he said with a sad smile. "I saw a therapist about if for about a month and he said to get rid of all the things that reminded me of her if I wanted to move on. I just couldn't bare to let go of her pictures, and I guess I happened to have those particular one's in my jacket." Olivia looked down

"do you still love her?" she asked softly. Mike opened his mouth then closed it again

"I don't know. But I do know this, I'm in love with you now." Olivia nodded then took a deep breath

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of caused a scene like that."

"I should of told you who she was when you first asked"

"it's okay" Olivia said softly taking his hand "I'm sorry for over reacting like that."

"If I saw pictures of you kissing and having sex with some guy, I probably would of reacted like you." Olivia sighed then ran a hand through her hair

"Well, I think that Elliot hates you even more then I hate Katie"

"yay me" Mike said rolling his eyes. "He just should of just minded his own business."

"No he shouldn't of, I'm his partner Mike and he saw me in tears, theres no way he would of ignored that."

"Well anyway, so much for trying to get respect from your captain, he probably thinks I'm some kind of evil, yelling, abuser." Olivia rolled her eyes

"he doesn't think that."

"Oh okay, I just yelled at his two favorite detective's and his daughter figure. He hates me and he probably doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"He doesn't think that"

"I really wanted him to respect me though, and I blew it."

"You didn't blow it, trust me. Now, why don't we forget this whole thing and have some turkey?" Mike chuckled and looked at her

"your serious?" Olivia shrugged and nodded

"yeah, it's Thanksgiving, we're supposed to be with the ones we love, I love you, you love me. So come on, it should be just about done." Mike nodded

"good point, but what are we gonna tell the rest of them about what happened?" Just as Olivia was about to answer, her phone rang.

"Benson"

"what did he do to you and do you want me to come and arrest him for anything?" Elliot asked. Olivia rolled her eyes

"Nothing, it was all just a big misunderstanding, and if you arrest him then I will be angry, and you know how I get when I'm angry."

"You sure he didn't hurt you in anyway?" Olivia shook her head

"I'm sure Elliot, believe me he didn't hurt me."

"Well just let him know that if he tells me to ever shut up again then me and him are gonna throw down, your fiancée or not."

"I'll be sure, hey I'm gonna get going okay?"

"Hey wait, what about me? I mean I canceled my plans to come to have dinner with you guys, plus you have what fifty pounds of food? You and Wallace can't possibly eat it all." Olivia shrugged and smiled

"You don't have anywhere to go?"

"Well I could call Kathy and beg to have dinner with her, of course her parents are there and they think I'm the spawn of Satan."

"Well after what just happened, I'm don't really want to have the awkward dinner silence with you and Mike."

"Oh that's okay, Rat boy can just leave.

"Rat boy? oh thats real mature Elliot."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go beg my Ex wife and the mother and father from hell for a Thanksgiving meal."

"You do that, Bye Elliot" and she hung up the phone. Olivia turned to Mike grinning

"So how about that turkey?"

"I would be honored." They both got off the couch and went into the kitchen, smiling at one another.

Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

Next morning, 6 AM

Olivia woke up with Mike's arms wrapped around her and she felt the coldness of the room and she snuggled up closer to him. He woke up and held her tighter to his body.

"Morning baby" he said softly.

"Morning" she replied rolling over so they were face to face.

"How'ed you sleep?"

"good, god why is it so cold in here?" Mike asked holding her closer.

"Get used to it sweetie, you live in a cheap apartment now, even if you pay the bills you still have to deal with the cold." Mike groaned

"well I'm gonna buy you a huge house for Christmas, one with a heating system that actually works." Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes

"your gonna but me a house?"

"Yeah, come on, tell me your dream house." Olivia plopped herself up on her elbows and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well it has to have a pool in the back yard, with a diving board and slide. It has to have at least three stories high with a big yard, well, big in New York City eyes anyway. It's white, with gray shuttles, and a little picket fence, oh and a little Germain Shepard puppy running around. Plus" she smiled and moved closer to him "a little girl or boy running around making a huge mess of it."

"You want a midget to mess up the house?" he asked a little confused. Olivia laughed and shook her head

"no, I want a baby."

"Oh, a baby" Mike said getting a little upset. Olivia's smile faltered as she looked at how upset he got at the mention of a baby.

"Mike whats wrong? I was just joking, well kind of. I don't want one now, but I do want one eventually. Don't you?" Mike simply looked down a little upset.

"I know you were just joking but it's just" he took a deep breath and shook his head "never mind."

"No, sweetie please tell me whats wrong" Olivia prompted gently taking his hand in hers.

"It's just, me and Casandra tried for four years to get pregnant and when she finally did, she, you know." He looked down and forced himself not to cry in front of her.

"You said she got cancer, why didn't she try to cure it? She could of gone through Chemo, or radiation treatments. Was it just to late?"

"No, but the doctor said that if she had Chemo or radiation, then it would cause damage to the baby, and if she wanted live then she would have to abort it. But the thing was she was so religious, I mean she made Carrie's mother look like a hooker for Christ sakes. So abortion was out of the quiestion and I tried to get her to have one so the doctors could do something and I told her we could get pregnant again but she just said she couldn't kill her baby and that god was doing this to her and the baby for a reason and I quote 'it would be a sin to go against his wishes' " he said getting an angry look in her eyes. "She died three weeks later." Olivia took his hand in hers

"Mike, I know it's hard, but" she paused trying to find the right words "I know this is probably gonna sound really selfish, but I want a child."

"I know Liv, hell I want a child more then anything, but Casandra and me tried for so long, then when we finally got pregnant, they were both taken away from me. I just, I'm scared that'll happen to you" he said stroking her cheek.

"You'll never lose me, I promise" she said gently.

Mike pulled her into a gentle kiss and Olivia eagerly kissed him back. He gently ran a hand up her thigh and she pushed it back down.

"You still got two more weeks to go before we have sex" she said suppressing a moan as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Please" he whispered moving his hands up and down her body.

"No, we need to wait, your heart-"

"is all better" he said moving on top of her.

"Mike we can't, please stop" she said hating herself right now. Mike stopped kissing her and just looked at her face and he moved the hair out of her face

"your beautiful." Olivia smiled at him then before she could reply, his cell phone rang.

"Wallace" Mike said into is cellphone.

"Hello Micheal" Katie's voice said almost apolitically. "First off I wanted to apologize for last night, I was way out of line."

"Duh" he thought to himself but didn't say that

"It's okay Katie." At the mention of her voice, Olivia groaned loudly and rolled her eyes.

"No it isn't, I mean I acted like some bloody street walker. I never should of done that in front of Olivia."

"It's okay Katie, but why did you feel the need to apologize at 6 AM?"

"Oh yes, dreadfully sorry about that, but theres a case I need you and Daniel need to investigate. Narcotics detective in big trouble with some hookers, I need you to come to the precinct so I can brief you on the details."

"I'll be right there, see ya"

"good bye Micheal" and she hung up. Mike sighed then turned to Olivia who looked a little upset

"I got a case" he said getting up and stretching.

"Don't leave, I'm cold, you need to keep me warm" she said wrapping the covers around her tighter. Mike chuckled small and went up to her and kissed her on the forehead

"I wish I didn't have to leave baby, but I got to. How about when I come home tonight I'll make dinner and I'll warm you up then okay?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Olivia said sitting up in bed and yawning.

"Nope, I think about you" he said giving her a small kiss.

"Whatever" Olivia said getting out of bed and stretching.

"You gotta work today?" Mike asked going over and pulling out some clothes.

"Yeah, hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"Probably banging Katie on my desk, your more then welcome to join us" he said with a sly smile. Olivia glared at him before she went up to him and hit him outside the head.

"Ow! what was that for?" he said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"For saying you wanna sleep with that whore" Olivia said bitterly.

"I was joking, come on Liv, you know the only girl I wanna bang on my desk is you." Olivia smirked then rolled her eyes

"keep dreaming. Anyway I was wondering if you maybe wanted to move all your stuff in this weekend. I'll call Elliot and Fin, see if they can help you."

"Sure, that sounds good. Just don't call Elliot." Olivia gave him a strange look

"Why?"

"He hates me Liv, I don't want him handling my stuff."

"Your being immature, he doesn't hate you"

"yeah he does. And truth be told, I'm not exactly his biggest fan either."

"Mike me and Elliot have been partners and best friends for the past eight and a half years."

"Okay that great, I just don't like him, I think he has a major anger problem, and what kind of guy beats the hell out of a guy hard enough to put him in a coma?"

"You know why he did it. Hell you said you would do the same thing, so don't start in on him about that" Olivia said sternly.

"Look whatever, I don't want to get in a fight over you with this. I don't like him, he's not helping me move in my stuff, he's not coming over this weekend, end of discussion" he said with a shrug pulling on his pants.

"No, not end of discussion" Olivia said angrilly. "Just because you and him don't like each other doesn't mean you can just tell me when he can't and can come over. He's my best friend Mike, and if I want him over at my apartment then I'll have him over."

"Okay we were just started talking about me moving in, but all of a sudden it's your apartment and you get to choose who comes here and who doesn't?"

"Like you" Olivia said crossing her arms. Mike sighed then pulled on his shirt

"Olivia, I don't like him, he doesn't like me, why can't you just not tell him not to come here this weekend?"

"Because I have every damn right to tell him that he can come here, and just because your a guy, doesn't give you the right to tell me I can't."

"Don't get all feminist on me. Yeah you have the right, but I also have the right of not having someone I don't like in my apartment." The two of them glared at each other for a few moments before Olivia threw up her hands.

"Whatever, I'm not in a mood to argue right now. I'm taking a shower" she said walking out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Mike shook his head then followed her.

"No, this isn't gonna end just because you walked away. We're gonna finish this discussion."

"Go to work Mike!" Olivia shouted from the bathroom. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"fine,m you invite Elliot then I invite Katie, and believe you me I will flirt right back with her!" he shouted through the door. Just then the door slammed open, hitting him right in the nose.

"God damn it!" he yelled putting his hands to his nose.

"Thats what you get for threating me with flirting with other women."

"You broke my nose!" he yelled at her, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I didn't break your nose, hell it's not even bleeding that much."

"You just slammed the door in my face and your not even apologizing, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrilly taking his hands away from his nose.

"Because your the one that started it" and she went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Mike ordered himself to calm down and take a deep breath.

"Just calm down and walk away, don't do or say anything your gonna regret" he told himself going over to the door and putting on his shoes and pulling on his jacket before leaving the apartment.

New Jersey, IAB office, 30 minutes later

"Damn, what happened to your nose? It looks all red" Daniel asked Mike as he came over to his desk.

"Me and Olivia had a little tiff this morning" he mumbled sitting down in his chair.

"Looks like she won" Daniel said hiding a smile.

"It's not funny, she slammed the door on me and it hurt really bad" Mike said, a tiny whine in his voice. Daniel laughed then shook his head

"wow, only a few weeks of being engaged and she already assaulted you."

"Look can we just drop the subject please?" Mike asked a little annoyed. "Whats this new case we got?"

I'm not sure, I'm waiting for Katie to brief me. She's been on the phone for the past half hour talking to someone and writing shit down, she should be done in a few minutes." Mike nodded then he heard the door open and Katie came out holding a large folder. She had on a tight pair of black, designer pants and a white, low cut, tight, long sleeve shirt.

"Hello Micheal" she said with a large smile.

"Katie" Mike said, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her face. She noticed this and smiled larger, pulling her shirt down a little bit more.

"Okay heres what we got" she said sitting on there edge of Mike's desk. "Jersey city Narcotics detective for the past seven years, was first an Manhattan SVU detective then transfered to Manhattan Homicide before finally transferring to Jersey City Narcotics. He-"

"Um Katie, I can't investigate this guy. It'll be to personal" Mike told her.

"Darling It's not like I'm asking you to arrest the guy when he's still in SVU. I'm sure Olivia won't mind." Mike just sighed and nodded, hoping he was right.

"Anyway, he's been undercover with some big drug cartel for the past six months, and they make it a habit to gang rape hookers. Now, although that is sad, he more then likely would be killed unless he does it because he's with the group. However this guy's been doing it even on when he's alone."

"Katie when was the last time we had an legitimate 'cop rape hooker' case?" Daniel asked.

"Oh trust me, I've seen the bruises on these girls, it's legit. Now I want the two of you to go investigate, see if this guy has a history of violence, try to catch him in the act when he's alone doing it. Start with SVU and work your way forward" she said handing Mike the large file.

"Okay will do ,just out of curiosity, do you know why the guy left SVU?" Katie shrugged

"official reason was he couldn't handle the cases, but majority rumor there said it was because he got drunk and slept with a co worker there and he loved her but she rejected him so he left." Mike nodded then he and Daniel stood up.

"Alright, we're get this guy off the streets."

"I know you will darling" she said with a small wink before walking away.

"It might help if we knew the guys name?" Mike asked with a small eye roll. Katie turned around to face him.

"Brian, Brian Cassidy."

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

**I own no one but my own people.**

**Spoilers for Closure part 1**

"Alright, we're get this guy off the streets."

"I know you will darling" she said with a small wink before walking away.

"It might help if we knew the guys name?" Mike asked with a small eye roll. Katie turned around to face him.

"Brian, Brian Cassidy." Mike nodded then Katie turned around and walked away again.

"Damn" Mike thought to himself watching her walkaway, feeling bad right afterwards.

"No!" he yelled at himself "you do no look at any aspect of Katie! " He quickly turned away from her and puled on his coat.

"I thought you were engaged?" Daniel asked getting on his coat.

"I am, why?" he asked pulling on his coat.

"Oh no reason, except for the fact that you were just boring holes into Katie's as you were looking at it so hard" he said with a tiny smirk.

"I was not looking at her ass, I was merely looking at her jeans and wondering if Olivia would like a pair" Mike said avoiding his eyes. Daniel scoffed then shook his head

"I gotta tell ya, you use that excuse when Olivia catches you looking at another women, your gonna be riding the couch for a few nights."

"I wasn't looking at her" Mike told him sternly. Daniel gave him an odd look then nodded

"okay dude, calm down. It's not like I said you slept with her or something." Mike let out a sigh and shook his head

"I'm sorry, yeah I was looking at her, but I love Olivia and I hate being told I might betray her. Trust me I already get enough of that form her co workers" he mumbled walking out the door with Daniel following.

"I take it you aren't her works most favorite person ever?" Mike chuckled and shook his head

"No, they all hate me. Witch sucks because there all Olivia's best friend and she invites them over when ever she can."

"So, just tell Olivia she's not allowed to see them anymore." Mike turned and gave him a strange look

"What?"

"Your the man, just tell Olivia she can't hang around them anymore."

"Oh okay" Mike said sarcastically "you really expect me to tell Olivia she can't hang around with her best friends anymore, much less have her listen to me?" Daniel nodded

"Yeah, look you wear the pants in this relationship, lay down the law with her."

"You obviously don't know Olivia very well" Mike said getting in the car and starting it. Daniel got in the other side and Mike began to drive off.

"I know she think she can put her friends before you. I'm telling you man, tell her she can't hang around with her friends anymore. And if she doesn't listen, take the belt to her."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mike practically yelled. "Are you actually saying for me to beat my fiencee?" Daniel shrugged and nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, look women have to give respect to men and listen to them. And some girls are a lot harder to break then others."

"Hold up, 'break'? Please don't tell me that your one of these men that think women shouldn't be in power."

"Yes I am. Does that bother you?"

"Hell yeah it does! How the hell could you think something like that when your working under a women?"

"Because she didn't get the job because of her skills, she got it because of influence and she knows it. But women like Olivia, she actually thinks she can survive in a mans world when clearly-"

"Okay you know what?" Mike said trying to control his anger "why don't you just do us both a favor and shut up before I kick your ass?" Daniel sighed then shook his head

"Look, I'm a male supremacist. And I've always managed to keep it out of my work life. And I consider you a really good friend Mike, I mean hell you took a bullet for me the first day we met. And I just thought you should know what I believe, please don't get all pissy and angry at me."

"Sorry, but when someone talks about breaking my wife, I tend to get a little pissed off" Mike replied angrily.

"So what? Just because I believe in something that you don't your gonna hate me?"

"No it's not because you believe in something different. Hell if your were another religion it'd be fine, if you thought the death penalty should be abolished it'd be perfectly okay and I wouldn't think a thing of it. But you think that women like Olivia, the love of my life, shouldn't have her job because she's a women? That's why I hate you. It's not because you believe in something different, it's what you believe. Now do me a favor and shut up."

Daniel glared at him then shrugged

"Fine, but I'm telling you. If you want any kind of respect from anyone, then you need to break her and tell her who's boss."

"Fuck off Daniel, don't talk to me" Mike said pulling up next to the precinct and shutting off the car and getting out. Daniel sighed then followed him in.

He looked around and was surprised at the lack of glares and murmurings.

"Olivia must of told them I transfered" he thought to himself happily with a tiny smirk. Both Elliot and Olivia were working so hard on there paperwork, neither one of them noticed him come in. Mike grinned then went up to her and stood behind her for a second before he bent down next to her ear.

"Anyone ever tell you how hot you are when your working" he whispered lustfully. Olivia jumped then turned to him, and her face softened.

"You ass, don't sneak up on me like that" she said grinning and throwing an unsharpened pencil at him.

"Don't you have to be in Jersey ridding them of good law enforcement and letting lying criminals get off?" Elliot said coldly, not looking up at him.

"Elliot knock it off" Olivia said before Mike could reply. "So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you are supposed to be working."

"Oh trust me, listening to Stabler's stupid and unoriginal insults and not laugh is work enough" he said smugly.

"How about you go to hell"

"how about you kiss my ass?"

"Knock it off! both of you!" she interrupted him a little angrily before turning back to Mike.

"Mike why are you here?" she asked.

"me and him caught a case of this really bad cop. And his time it's legit, he used to work here, wondered if you guys knew anything about him, history of violence, things of that sort" Daniel said walking up to them.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked turning around to face him, not noticing Mike place a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Brian Cassidy." Elliot's head shot up and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Um, wh, why do you want to know about Brian?" Olivia asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"He went undercover in a huge drug cartel that gang raped and abused hookers to the point of near death."

"And your investigating him because of that? He would probably get killed unless he didn't join in" Elliot said defensively.

"We're aware of that detective Stabler, however, he started doing it on his own time. Did Brian ever have a history of violence here?"

"No, he was the sweetest guys you'd ever meet" Olivia told him looking down a little sad.

"Well the official reason said he transfered out because he couldn't handle the victims, but the main rumor mill is that he and another detective had a drunken one night stand and he wanted a relationship, she blew him off and he couldn't handle working with her because he was in love with her. Do either of you know anything about that?"

"No" Olivia said hurriedly and nervously. "I don't know anything about that." Both Mike and Daniel looked at her for a few seconds in confusion.

"You sure? I mean I trust you Liv but you just seemed a little to quick to answer. I understand if you want to protect someone who works here, but there not gonna get in trouble if they got drunk and slept with him" Mike said softly.

"Can I talk to you for a second in private?" Elliot said, trying to hold back anger. Mike looked at him in confusion before he shrugged

"what the hell why not." Olivia and Elliot shared a look before he got up and him and Mike walked over to the file room.

"What the hell's going on?" Mike asked when Elliot opened the door

"just get inside." Mike looked inside a little apprehensive but finally walked in. Elliot closed the door behind them then went up to him angrily.

"Look I don't know who the hell you think you are" Elliot began angrily "but who gave you the right to come in and 'have a case' then ask her about him?"

"What the hell are you talking about Stabler?" he asked a little angrily and clearly confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Look I don't know how you found out about the two of them, but you don't come in here and ask her about it."

"Ask her about what?!" Mike practically yelled.

"About the fact that Olivia and Brian slept together."

**Sorry about it being so short, but please review!! I'm begging you!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one but my own people.

Spoilers for Closure 1 and thanks to my beta Jo .

A/N This goes out for all my people down at tv dot com I miss you all so much, life is so boring with you guys! (And BTW Snyder, you know I'm right. Peter is a fox, and Chris is not!)

"She what?!" Mike exclaimed in shock.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know. And I don't know how you found out, but it was a long time ago, before she even met your ratty ass and they were both drunk. So why don't you just go home and stop interrogating her about something that happened eight and a half years ago?"

Mike's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Th- they slept together?"

Elliot scoffed. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't know."

After a few moments of his shocked expression not moving, Elliot's face fell. "You did know right? I mean that is why you came here, to confirm it right?"

"No! I can honestly tell you I did not know that little bit of information!" he yelled out, still in shock.

"Oh shit, look like I said, they were both drunk and it happened a long time ago. Please don't hold this against her."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me she got drunk and slept with someone?"

"Because it's none of your business," Elliot said smugly.

Mike glared at him. "It is too my business! Olivia's my fiancée and-"

"And this happened way before she even knew you. Now, you are not going to hold this against her, understand me?" Elliot threatened getting right up in his face.

"Get away from me, Stabler," Mike said pushing him away and opening the door then slamming it shut.

"I'm in trouble," Elliot thought to himself quickly opening the door and following him.

"Mike what's wrong?" Olivia asked seeing the angry and shocked look on his face.

"Just leave me alone okay, Olivia?" he told her with a little more attitude than he should have. Olivia was taken aback.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he told her shortly before turning to Daniel. "We gotta talk to Cragen."

"Mike, what's wrong?" Olivia asked him a little upset.

Mike turned back to her and gave her a small glare. "Why don't you get drunk and ask Brian Cassidy what's wrong?" Then he turned sharply and walked towards Cragen's office with Daniel following.

"Um, Liv, I think we should talk," Elliot said appearing beside her.

"I can't believe him; he's all fine one minute then the next he's all angry at me. What the hell did I do to him?" she asked upset turning to Elliot who had a guilty look on his face.

"Well, it's not what you did to him. It's what you did to Brian." Olivia gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? How could he have found out? I mean yeah I was a little suspicious when he asked about Brian but I don't think he would guess about what I did."

Elliot looked down ashamed and began to get nervous. "Well, I um, I may have told him that you and Cassidy got drunk and slept together. But I swear I thought he knew!"

Olivia glared at him then stood up and faced him. "Why would you do that? Why would you tell him I slept with Brian?!"

"I, I thought he knew! I swear to God, Olivia, I mean why would he come in here investigating him for a rape case unless it was to get info out of you? The guy could barely pronounce the correct terms much less actually do the act."

"We haven't seen him in eight years, Elliot! People can change! But I can't believe you told him! What? Are you so determined to make sure we break up that you're willing to screw up everything I have with him? God, I knew you hated us dating, but you didn't have to tell him I got drunk and slept with Cassidy!"

"I thought he knew! I'm sorry for telling him but you can't blame me for something I did when I didn't know I was doing anything wrong! And you know what maybe you should break up with him."

Olivia glared at him then crossed her arms. "Why? Elliot I have found the one man who makes me happy, who doesn't give a shit about what my job is and you want me to end it because you hate the fact that he's IAB. Fuck the fact that he's Jersey IAB and can't investigate us anymore."

"He's still a rat Olivia!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do! Look," Elliot told her forcing himself to sound calm, "your job is gonna cause so many problems between you two. And then add on the fact that he investigates cops. It's gonna end horribly Liv."

Olivia scoffed then shook her head. "Please, the only reason you want me to break up with him is because your love life is so screwed up, and you're so used to having the perfect life. The perfect wife for twenty years, me being single the entire time we've been partners. Then when I finally find the man of my dreams, you can't sand the fact that I'm happier than you and that I have a stable relationship."

This time it was Elliot's turn to scoff. "Stable? You find pictures of him and another woman naked together, he arrested me for something any decent human being would have done, he forced you to choose between him and living in New York So please, tell me how in the hell you can call your relationship stable?"

Olivia just gave him an angry look before she shook her head. "You know something? I'm sick and tired of you acting like you know what's best for me when really you don't know shit about my relationship with Mike, who by the way, I am going to marry whether you like it or not. So you better get used to the idea of it, and get over this bruised ego you've got going on."

The two of them glared at each other before Elliot turned and walked away from her.

"Oh that's good!" Olivia shouted out. "Walk away, just like you did with Kathy and your children. Just walk the hell away like the little coward you are!"

Elliot stopped in mid step and turned around and looked at her before he stormed back up to her. "I didn't walk away, she left me. And don't you ever accuse me of walking away from my children or call me a coward again, or I swear to God you will be sorry."

He growled angrily. Olivia simply stared him in he eyes before he turned around and walked away, kicking and leaving a large dent in one of the lockers as he walked past them.

"Fucking prick," she mumbled sitting back down in her seat.

Just then Mike and Daniel walked out of Cragen's office, Mike looking very upset. Olivia quickly got up and walked over to him.

"Baby, we need to talk, please," she said softly grabbing one of his hands.

"I gotta go," he said forcing himself not to sound angry with her. Olivia nodded then looked down a little upset. Mike noticed and he gave her a fake smile then lifted her head and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I promise we'll talk about it later okay? I love you," he said gently.

Olivia nodded then gave him a sad smile. "I love you too."

Mike nodded then he and Daniel walked out of the precinct.

"Benson my office," Cragen said a little annoyed.

Olivia took a deep breath then walked into Cragen's office. "What's wrong?"

"Why was your fiancée in here asking about the man you slept with over eight years ago?"

Olivia shrugged. "He's looking at Brian for... wait a second. How did you know I slept with Brian?"

"Elliot told me."

"Oh my god why doesn't he just broadcast it!" Olivia said angrilly sitting down in his chair.

"Oh please, everyone could tell there was something going on between the two of you. So it wasn't that big a secret. But anyway, finish telling me why the agent your dating is 'investagating' the man you slept with?"

"He didn't know we slepot together untill Elliot had to be an ass and told him."

Cragen nodded then leaned back in his chair. "Are you sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked confused.

"Are you sure that he's just looking at Brian for rapes? I mean you knew the guy Olivia, he could barley talk about a woman much less rape her."

"He's looking at him for it," Olivia said a little defensively. "It's not like he's saying he definitely did it. And we haven't seen him in eight years, for all we know working here turning him into a rapist!"

"You really believe that Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, there's no way in hell Mike could have known about Brian and me, he's just doing his job! And you and Elliot are making him out to be a liar!" she yelled at him.

"Calm down detective!" Cragen ordered her.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sir, but it's not fair that since he caught a case where he's investigating a one night stand of mine, everyone assumes that he's investigating it just to find out something about me and you're all wrong."

Cragen nodded then picked up the phone. "Fine, then I guess you won't mind me calling his captain to confirm that they do have a case against Brian."

"Cap please don-"

"Hello captain Monroe, this is Don Cragen, captain of the Special Victims unit in Manhattan." Olivia groaned loudly and Cragen gave her a look that clearly implied 'shut up'.

"I'm doing fine, but I do have a question. A few minutes ago two of your agents came in here claiming that they were investigating Brian Cassidy. Did you give them that assignment, or is this a personal case there working on? … Well yes I know this is a New Jersey IAB matter; however there were two Jersey IAB officers in here claiming to be investigating a former officer of mine."

Cragen sighed a little annoyed. "I know you can't give me the details or anything like that, I'm simply asking weather it is a legitimate case, or is it something that your two agents just decided to do on their own free will?"

Cragen nodded then sighed. "Thank you captain Monroe, good bye."

Cragen hung up the phone and looked at Olivia.

"It is a legitimate case, probably completely untrue and it's another attempt by IAB to frame an innocent cop, but it's a legitimate case."

"And you needed some British slut to tell you that as opposed to me?" Olivia asked a little offended.

"Look, you're engaged to a member of the rat squad, things are going to be complicated. You know that as well as me. He's an IAB agent Olivia; you guys shouldn't even be together in the first place."

"And you're the one that convinced me to go to LA with him, and if he didn't get a job at Jersey then I would be in Hollywood right now. So don't try to act like you think he's a bad guy or something, because I know you trust him and I know you know that he would never do anything to hurt me." Cragen and Olivia locked eyes with each other before he sighed.

"Truth be told, Olivia, I only said to go to LA with him because I thought that you wouldn't go, or I was hoping he would cancel the ticket seeing how it was only two hours till take off and you didn't say whether or not you wanted to go."

Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes. "You lied to me, you never wanted to see us together, and you never wanted to see me happy with him."

Cragen nodded. "I'm sorry Olivia, but your a cop, he's a rat, it'll never work out. And hell, you only knew the guy three months before he asked you to marry him, and that was right after you two were supposed to be separated for the rest of your lives."

"Screw you, he loves me, I love him."

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, do you understand me detective Benson?!" he practically yelled at her.

"Whatever," she mumbled angrily walking out of his office.

"Benson I'm not through with you yet! I'm-" but before he could finish she slammed the door shut. Cragen sighed then flopped back in his chair.

"She hates me," he thought to himself a little disappointedly.

Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Wow, okay I am soo (10 O's) oooo sorry for the long lapse between updates. I have no excuse from the last time I updated till May 31st, but I was in Basic Training all summer (literally all summer, 1 day after school ended I got shipped out) and just got back Friday night, so please forgive me and I promise, no more huge gaps like this between updates (unless I get sent to Iraq, in that case all deals are off.) But please enjoy this long awaited chapter, and once again I'm very sorry.

Spoilers for Closure 1.

"Hey man you okay?" Daniel asked as Mike slammed the front door of the precinct open.

"Fucking peachy" he grumbled going up to the car and quickly getting in, slamming the door shut.

"Well this should be a fun ride back" Daniel mumbled to himself getting in the drivers side and starting the car.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

"Look will you just drive the damn car!" Mike yelled at him. Daniel looked at him for a few seconds before he finally hit the gas and drove off.

"How the hell could she sleep with a guy and not tell me" Mike thought angrily to himself. "I'm her fiancée; I have a right to know who my future wife slept with! Especially if it's some guy I'm investigating! "

"Stupid Stabler" he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay what's going on?" Daniel asked him again. "You go in there, and you're fine and dandy, however you and Stabler have that little private chat, you come out, and now you're acting all pissy. What's wrong Wallace?"

Mike stayed silent for a few seconds before he looked over at him

"Olivia slept with our suspect when he worked at SVU."

Daniel nodded

"Well, does she still have feelings for him or what?"

Mike scoffed then threw his hands up

"How the hell would I know? She hardly tells me anything. "Daniel shrugged

"Well, that's why you have to do hat I told you to do earlier. You gotta break her, otherwise she's gonna have the entire relationship on her terms, and you're not gonna have jack shit, and she's gonna control you. Do you really want a woman doing that?"

"It's not that, but I just wish she would of told me that she slept with him is all. I mean she said she knew nothing about him or why he left. Oh and by the way don't talk about Olivia like that again. I'm not going to break her, and if you even mention bringing the idea up again, I'll kill ya" he told him with complete seriousness in his voice,

"Fine" Daniel said a bit angry. "But in five years when she's banging other guys and having there children, and regarding everything you say as worthless because she knows your too much of a pussy ass bitch to stand up for yourself then do not come crying to me." Mike glared at him for a few moments before he looked back out the window.

"Maybe I should start standing up for myself and not back down. I mean not hit her or anything like that, but just be more firm with her. There's nothing wrong with that" he thought to himself, already feeling bad that he was thinking that when they haven't even been engaged an entire month, hell he was feeling bad that he was even thinking like that at all.

The rest of the ride to Jersey was filled with complete and uncomfortable silence, Mike trying to think of a way to gain some self respect, then feeling awful about it, and Daniel thinking of way how he could convince his partner that breaking Olivia would be the best way to have a better marriage. Finally, witch seemed like forever to Mike, they pulled up to the Jersey Narcotics precinct.

"Hey, for your sake and mine, don't ask him about Olivia" Daniel told him turning off the car

"Whatever" Mike mumbled looking at the stone building and getting out of the car. He and Daniel walked up to the door and opened it before stepping inside. Mike quickly put on his most serious expression and they walked up to someone sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me" Daniel said trying to sound stern. Most IAB agents learn quickly on that if you have anything less then a cold, dead expression, and a tone that sounded like you would arrest even the toughest cop in a second, detectives and cops would walk all over you.

The man turned to look at them and rolled his eyes.

"Agent Varney, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Oh and with a new partner too. What happened to Agent Hayden?"

"Agent Hayden is now retied and living in the Bahamas. This is agent Michael Wallace."

"Well I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but I don't believe in lying" the cop said smugly.

"Same here ,officer, now can you please tell us where to find Agent Cassidy."

"Why do you want to talk to him?" the officer asked crossing his arms.

"It's confidential; now tell us where we can find him."

"Well I'm his partner, so I think I have a right to know."

"Either you tell us, or we will bring you in" Daniel asked crossing his arms. The officer rolled his eyes then motioned behind them

"He's right there at the water cooler. Yo Cassidy, some rats are looking for ya." Mike and Daniel turned around as did Brian.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Mike thought to himself looking at Brian walked towards them. He was dressed completely in black, his spiked hair now slicked back, but his face looking as handsome as ever.

"What can I help you agents with?" he asked crossing his arms, trying to seem intimidating.

"We need to talk to you in private" Mike said, also crossing his arms.

"Well I'm a little busy so can you come back later?"

"With what? Are they making another God father movie and need you to audition for it?" Mike said with a small chuckle looking over his outfit again. "And to answer your question, no, and if you don't come voluntarily we'll drag you out in handcuffs."

"What's this about dragging one of my agents out in handcuffs agent Varney?" Captain Nathan Malone asked coming up to them.

"Captain Malone this is my new partner Agent Michael Wallace, and we need to talk to detective Cassidy alone."

"So you feel the need to drag him out in handcuffs?"

"No, however we told him if he doesn't talk to us voluntarily, we would drag him out of here in handcuffs. And believe us captain we will make good on our threat" Mike said somewhat bitterly. Nathan just sighed

"Use interrogation room 2" he said walking away.

"But captain!" Brian began to protest

"Do it Cassidy" his captain shouted out. Brian just sighed a little angrily before he walked to the interrogation room and shut the door in Mikes and Daniels face.

"Just let me do the talking" Daniel said opening the door. Mike didn't say anything and walked in and took the seat opposite Brian and Daniel took the seat next to him.

"Brian, do you know why we're--"

"Why did you transfer out of SVU?" Mike asked interrupting Daniel sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you transfer out of Manhattan SVU?" Mike asked again. He had to know if he really left because he couldn't handle the cases, or was It because he loved Olivia to much to work with her.

"I couldn't handle the cases" Brian said, almost as if he had rehearsed the answer.

"Is that for real? Or is there another reason?" Mike asked, already knowing the truth. Brian sighed then looked away form them.

"There was this detective, me and her got drunk and slept together, I wanted a relationship and she didn't. I couldn't handle working with her knowing I'd never be able to get over her."

"Do you still love her?" Mike inquired a little upset.

Brian thought for a moment before he gave a sad smile

"Yeah she's not the type of girl you can easily forget." Mike glared at him for a few moments.

"Anyway," Daniel said glaring at Mike for a moment before turning his attention back to Brian.

"Do you know a Moesha Jones detective?"

"No, why am I supposed too?"

"Yes, she's one of the women you raped." Brian shook his head and chuckled.

"Do you find rape funny detective? Mike asked him angrily.

"No, however I do find it funny that you people don't bother to check your facts before you go around accusing innocent, hard working cops of things like that. Look, I'm the only agent who actually has infiltrated one of the biggest Italian mob drug cartels in the US, and unfortunately, one of there forms of entertainment is raping hookers and there drug mules. If I don't participate they kill me, and most of the times I offer to be the lookout and say there's a cop coming, witch by the way there is because my wire," he said holding up the golden cross necklace he had on, "goes directly to the unmarked car witch is always just one block away. They turn on there sirens, flash the lights and then they leave the victim and run for it. I always get her help afterwards, and I risk my life for them helping her after the rest run away. However, sometimes," he said looking down; clearly upset "they rape her before I get a chance to call for help. And when that happens, it's usually because I was forced to go first."

"Well that's all very nice Cassidy, but you leave out the part where at night, you go out alone and rape the same hookers and drug mules you 'save'. We have testimony from, your victims saying you raped them and you did it alone."

"No I didn't, I would never rape anyone unless I was forced, and even then I get the girl help and risk my own life doing that. Why would I risk my life to help these girls if later I end up raping them?"

"Because maybe you're a little short between the legs and didn't want to compete with the other guys" Mike said with a smug grin. "Is that why Olivia left you? Because you didn't have enough man between your legs?"

"No, she just didn't want, hey wait a second" Brian said somewhat suspiciously. "I never told you her name was Olivia, how the hell did you know what her name was?" Mike was about to open his mouth before Daniel cut him off

"We went and talked to her and she told us" Daniel told him hastily before Mike could reveal he was engaged to her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Olivia was very, and I mean VERY satisfied with what me and her did. In fact I believe her exact quote was 'you don't date people at work no matter how great the sex was' so that proves right there she was happy with my performance. But like I said before she's none of your business."

Mike stared angrily at him for a few seconds before he crossed his arms.

"You do know that we have victims willing to testify you raped them without any prodding form anybody right?"

"There lying, I never raped anybody. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because we have testimony, a perfect sketch of you, and in a little bit we're gonna have your DNA."

"Hell no, you actually think I'm dumb enough to give you my DNA on accident or on purpose?"

"Innocent man would want to clear his name and give us his DNA, why are you so hesitant detective? You know you're guilty and you know that you raped them on your own without any threat."

"Wrong again agent Wallace, I've been a cop for almost ten years, I know how agents act. I give you DNA, thinking it'll clear my name; you plant it and then arrest me for a crime I didn't commit. By doing that, you compromise an investigation 3 years in the making, and put this me and this entire precinct in jeopardy."

"Oh and how's that?" Mike asked him bitterly. He was upset that Brian still had feelings for Olivia, and he probably would of felt better if he had said that he thought of her as a booty call and just wanted her for sex. But to know that a supposed rapist actually had feelings for her and still loved her? He could hardly stand it.

"Do you know what would happen if they find out they had been infiltrated? They would have someone on the inside kill me just for the hell of it, they'd blow up the precinct just for the simple fact that I had been from this precinct. How would you feel if you murdered hundreds of detectives and an innocent man in jail?" Mike and Daniel looked at one another for a moment, they knew what they were saying was right.

That's why a lot of IAB agents hated getting Narcotics officers to investigate, most of the cops they investigated could get a lot of people killed if there cover was discovered, and getting arrested by IAB always blew it. Plus a lot of IAB agents had gotten a hit put on them because they were investigating a dirty cop.

"Now," Brian said getting up from the chair, sensing that the conversation was over, "I have to go do something, please don't contact me again. You and your families could get in a lot of trouble for it, so just stay away from me alright?" Brian gave them a small nod before leaving the office shutting the door behind him.

"Terrific" Mike muttered as he and Brian got up and walked out of the office and precinct

"He's right you know," Daniel said getting in the car, "we could be putting a lot of people in danger, including ourselves, if we arrest him for the rapes. Plus how much you wanna bet he's got full immunity from being arrested?" Mike just sighed and shook his head

"I know, but if he's a rapist, I don't want him on the streets. You heard him; he still has a thing for Olivia, what's to stop him from going to her apartment and raping her?"

"He hasn't yet"

"I know but, I don't know. He's not your average prick cop you know? Yeah he was a little bit of a bastard but," Mike sighed," I don't know, he seems like the type of person who wouldn't rape someone, he just looked too innocent you know?"

"I know what you mean; he had that face that you can't just help but trust. But the victims said he raped them, he didn't wear a mask, he didn't wear a condom, they can ID him like that, there's no way he could be innocent." Mike nodded in agreement

"Yeah well we're not gonna get anything more out of him, so what do we do now?"

"Go back to the office and tell Katie what we found out." Mike nodded before looking out the window and sighed a little sadly,

"You okay man?" Daniel asked glancing over at him.

"No, I just found out a supposed rapist loves my fiancée."

"Well Mike come on, I mean she's engaged to you, she's not gonna go back with a one night stand she had almost nine years ago, especially if he's a supposed rapist."

"I guess you're right, but I still got this, I don't know this insecurity that she might have feelings for him too."

"First off you're an idiot, she loves you and twenty bucks says she hardly remembers the guy anyway. You got nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right" he mumbled before looking out the window, staying silent the rest of the ride to the precinct.

When Daniel pulled up to the office, Mike got out the car and walked into the office, still upset at the fact that Brian had a thing for Olivia.

"So what did you find… darling what's wrong?" Katie asked going up to Mike and seeing the depressed look on his face,

"Our suspect slept with Olivia and still has feelings for her" Daniel said coming in the office and going over to his desk.

"Thank you Daniel" Mike said dryly rolling his eyes and sitting at his desk.

"Oh dear, well that's not good. Do you know if she has feelings for him as well?"

"I don't know, but he said he loved her Katie, and when I asked her about it, she just seemed way to willing to protect him and hide the fact they had slept together."

"Well, with all do respect Michael, if Olivia did have a relationship with that arse and than hid it from you? That's not exactly a good sign to a long healthy marriage."

"It wasn't a relationship, they got drunk and slept together, nothing more" Mike said defensively.

"Of course, dear, after all" she said with a flirtatious grin, "just because two people have sex, doesn't mean they have to commit to anything at all. Why they could have just been say good friends, or co workers, and one night, in the office alone," Katie got up and walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders, "they could of felt an immense attraction to one another, they decided to get drinks, one thing led to another and" she bent down next to his ear, "and they went at it like there was no tomorrow" she whispered seductively.

Mike tried to control his breathing and he quickly closed his eyes, trying to force the image of Katie out of his mind.

"So um, anyway" Daniel said kicking Mike underneath the desk, making him jerk out of his fantasy, "what do we do about Cassidy? I mean he told us we could get into a lot of trouble and we could and he's right. The cartel he's investigating has IAB agents and cops so deep in his pockets it'd be impossible for us to trust more then a few people with this. I mean you know as well as I do Katie that there is some dirty agents in the office." Katie nodded then finally took her hands off of Mike and crossed them

"You're right, that's what so damn hard to investigate cases like this, none of us know who to trust and who to keep out of the loop."

"Okay," Mike said softly, lowering his voice "so we keep all details just to the three of us." Katie nodded

"Good idea darling, okay so from now on, none of you two talk to anybody in this office about this case. Okay Daniel take home the case folder when you go home, Michael keep it here but keep it locked up. I'll give you a little lock and key tomorrow."

"Wait, why can't I just take it home?"

"Because no offense darling, but your engaged to a bobby. How do we know she's not in his pockets?"

"What the hell is a bobby?" Daniel asked confused

"I swear to god Americans have no intelligence when it comes to other countries. A bobby is a cop"

"Are you saying Olivia is a dirty cop?" Mike asked somewhat angrily.

"You've known her for three months before you two got engaged, there's no way you found out everything about her."

"Olivia isn't dirty, and she sure as hell wouldn't side with someone who rapes and who has his people rape either, she would never do that!"

"Michael calm down and stop being so grotty, please, all I'm saying is that I don't particularly trust her, even if you do. Like Daniel said, the cartel he's infiltrated has a lot of connections, even if she is clean, some bloke in her precinct may not be. And what is she let it slips your investigating this bobby and he orders a hit on him or you because your investigating him? For all we know Brian may be in his pockets as well." Mike sighed, he knew she was right

"Fine, I won't tell her about the case, but could you stop calling her a bobby? It makes me sound gay." Katie laughed then threw her hair behind her head

"Sorry darling, force of habit, anyway, I'm just doing this for your protection, I don't want anything to happen to my favorite agent" she said giving him a tempting smile.

"What about me? I mean I've been an agent under you for almost five years" Daniel said with a scoff

"Yes but darling you're not nearly as attractive or arousing."

"Anyway" Mike said, looking over at Daniel as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with her?', "Is there anything else we need to do with this case today?"

"Well you guys could go to Jersey SVU and ask about what the victim's testimony, however the victims were street walkers and druggies, so I don't think that the squad took their complaint too seriously, and more then likely threw it out."

"It's still worth a shot, I mean even if we don't have the victims testimony, we still got DNA evidence right?"

"I'll call the captain and ask him if they have any information on it, usually they're more then happy to assist us if it's a bobby who's a suspect." Katie walked back to her office and shut the door behind her.

"You know," Mike said shaking her head "she knows I hate her hitting on me, and when we first met she was at least a little subtle about it, now she's just so, obvious. Do you know how annoying that it? Not to mention the fact that Olivia hates that she's flirting with me, I swear to god it's her mission in life to ruin my relationship."

"Just tell her you're gay and she'll leave you alone, worked for me."

"She knows I'm engaged to a very beautiful woman though, that won't work."

"So then just get it over and sleep with her. She does this to all the new male agents, ninety nine percent of them sleep with her the first week, after she adds there notch to her belt, she moves on and hardly ever bothers them again. Unless they were great in bed, in that case she continues to pester them."

"So, you're telling me to sleep with her, in order for her to let me live happily with my fiancée, I gotta sleep with a woman Olivia hates with a passion?"

"Basically. It's kind of a lose lose situation, you don't sleep with her and she flirts with you until her dying days and you ruin your engagement, or sleep with her and ruin your engagement. I'd sleep with her, that way you at least get some hot European sex with a sexy British woman."

"I don't want hot European sex with a sexy British woman; I want hot American sex with a sexy American woman. More specifically hot American sex with Olivia."

"Please, are you telling me you wouldn't bone Katie if Olivia had almost no chance of finding out?"

"Yes, I would never sleep with her" Mike said, not being able to help not looking Daniel in the eyes.

"Bull shit, I saw you just now when she was massaging your soldiers, you were turned on."

"NO, I wasn't, so just knock it off with that. Do you understand me?" Mike said, clearly getting annoyed with him.

"Whoa, chill out man. I never said you guys slept together or anything, I just said you were getting turned on by her. It's okay, you're a blue blooded male, and she's, well, and she's hot. Ain't nothing wrong with being attracted to her."

"Well I'm not, so just drop it alright?"

"Dude that's like the second time you flipped out on me because I said you wanted to hook up with Katie. It's not that big a deal"

"Yes it is. I hate when people say I'm gonna cheat on anyone. I'm not a cheater" Mike said somewhat angrily, still not being able to look in his eyes.

Daniel held up his hands in defense, "okay okay, just take a breather. I didn't mean anything by it. God I think you're the only man who would get this upset at the mere mention that you would cheat on your girl friend."

"Look whatever, just don't bring it up again okay?"

Before Daniel could reply, Katie walked up to them'

"Don't bring what up again?"

"Nothing Katie, what does SVU got?"

"Nothing, like I suspected, they didn't take any of the victims seriously."

"There were five victims, all claiming Brian raped them! How could they just throw the statements?"

"They have more 'important cases then some hookers who have a problem with a cop'."

"They do have a point though. I mean how many cop abuse hooker cases have we thrown out?" Daniel said.

"True, but five of them, all saying the same cop did it? That's more then a pissed off hooker who got in trouble. They knew they had a case, they just didn't want another officer getting in trouble!" Mike said angrily.

"Darling there's nothing I can do. Jersey SVU granted him immunity with the first gang rape, and he can't be prosecuted in any way shape or form. I'm sorry"

"Well one of them has to remember something, why don't we go ask them what they remembered and how to get a hold of the victims? We can easily prosecute him without SVU's help. Plus it wouldn't be for the gang rapes, it would be for the ones where he acted on his own."

"According to their captain, the partners who had the case is 'now on vacation and can't be reached'. And apparently, no one else can manage to even remember anything about the victims."

"They had to have gone to the hospital! What about the doctors?" Mike said sounding desperate.

"Detectives talked them out of it."

"So what do we do? Just let a rapist get away with it?"

"Well," Katie said after a brief second of silence, "S\say a certain Manhattan SVU detective, your fiancée perhaps, was to call Jersey SVU and then convince them to tell us what they know."

"So you want me to ask Olivia to give us information on a case? She's New York, we're Jersey. Even if she wanted to give us information on the case, she wouldn't be able to. It's out of her state and jurisdiction."

"So? Darling look" Katie said sitting on the edge of his desk and leaning in, pulling her shirt down a bit. "I know you can do it, you're very, very, persuasive, Michael." Michael averted his eyes away from her but Katie put a finger under his chin and turned him towards her. "Please, Michael, if you do, I guarantee you that I'll make it worth your while."

"I, I'm engaged, and um, I, I can't. We both promised ourselves that we wouldn't let our jobs interfere anyway with our personal lives."

"Darling," Katie whispered seductively putting her face right next to his "what's one little broken promise?" Mike opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Michael," she said, slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, with no protest from him.

"I, I can't, we promised each other that-"

"Darling, newsflash, I don't care. Now, take the phone and call her." Mike sighed then groaned before he took the phone from her and dialed Olivia's cell number.

"Thank you darling" she said with a sly grin.

"Whatever" he grumbled putting the phone to his ear.

"Benson" Olivia answered

"Hey sweetie" he said, not being able to keep a smile from forming on his voice when he heard her.

"Hey baby, look about earlier, I want you to know I have no feelings left for him. I mean yes we slept together but I swear it-"

"Liv, looks we're talk about that later, but I gotta ask you a favor."

"What?"

"I um, I need you to call Jersey SVU and, um, I need you to ask if they'll tell you what they know about the rape of five hookers, all saying that Brian Cassidy raped them and send you the evidence. Then I need you to tell me what they told you."

"Mike I can't do that"

"I know but Liv, five rape victims are gonna have their rapist walk free because Jersey SVU refuses to tell them anything.":

"I could lose my job."

"And a rapist could walk free. Look just tell them there was a similar case in Manhattan, and we subpoenaed you for the records and evidence."

"How do you even know Brian is the rapist? I mean these could just be four victims with a grudge"

"Five victims? All saying the same cop did it, the same story each time? These aren't grudges Olivia, he's a rapist."

"Look I knew Brian okay? We worked together, we hung out, we slept together," Mike shuddered at that last part, "and I know he would never harm anyone. He's not a rapist."

"You haven't seen him in almost nine years, how do you know if he changed or not?" he asked beginning to get angry with her because she would rather defend Brian then corporate with him.

"Actually more like 6 months."

"What you passed him in the street or something?"

"No, I was at a bar one night, he was there, we got to talking and drinking, one thing led to another and we ended up having sex again."

"Hold the he'll up!" Mike said somewhat angrily. "You're telling me that you slept with him again?"

"And dated for like a month. Then he went back undercover and he said for my safety we had to break up."

"Stabler told me you haven't seen one another in nine years, I over heard you tell Cragen that you haven't seen him in nine years! Are you telling me just two months before we started dating you slept with this piece of crap?"

"Don't call him that, and I didn't want anyone to know I was dating Cassidy. Besides it wasn't really dating, it was more of a physical relationship."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It was mostly just sex, but-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. Why didn't you tell me this earlier Olivia?" he yelled

"Because it's none of your business" Olivia said with a tone in her voice that clearly meant that she was becoming upset

"Yes it is, I can't believe you!"

"Why? Because I dated a guy before I met you?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, and you were so forth coming with the fact you had a dead wife right?"

"That's a completely different situation. Casandra wasn't some girl I had a booty call for a month! She was my memory, and you have no right to bring her up!"

"You know what, I'm not in the mood right now, and we'll talk when I get home."

"Don't you dare hang up on me! Hello? Hello! God damn it!" he yelled turning his cell phone off and slamming it down on his desk.

"Calm down Wallace, remember your heart" he thought to himself, feeling his pulse quicken. He took a few deep breaths before he turned to Katie, who was looking almost embarrassed to be sitting there.

"Look Michael, I didn't mean to start a riff between you and Olivia. If you want I could talk to her, tell her it was my idea for you to call her" she said softly.

"No, this is something me and her need to talk about, it wasn't your fault Katie." Katie gave him a sympathetic smile then put a hand on his back.

"Take the rest of the day off, no buts" she said after seeing his mouth open to protest, "And if you need anything please don't be afraid to call me. I mean that with complete sincerity Michael." He gave her a small smile

"Thanks Katie. I'm so sorry about this,"

"Its fine darling, just remember my doors always open okay?" Michael nodded before he got up and grabbed his cell phone before waking away.

"Michael wait" Katie cried out. He turned around and she walked up to him.

"I do apologize," she began softly "for coming on so strong. I mean, it's just how I've always been. Even when I was a teenager back in London, you understand don't you?" Mike nodded

"yeah, I mean yes I will admit it does get somewhat annoying, but I think if you've just toned it down a bit there wouldn't be anything wrong." Katie nodded

"I meant what I said before, my door is always open." He nodded again before they looked into each others eyes, almost as if Katie had a hold on him somehow that was making it impossible to turn away.

"I, I gotta go" he whispered before forcing himself to turn away and walk out of the office, his mind on Katie the entire time.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people. And thanks to my awesome beta Jo for betaing. Love ya Jo:)

Spoilers for Closure 1

"I can't believe him!" Olivia growled slamming down the phone.

"What?" Elliot asked looking up from his paperwork.

"He calls me, asking me to call Jersey SVU and lie to them so they'll give me more information on Brian, so I can tell Mike. I said no, and then he starts getting all mad at me. Then I tell him Brian and I dated again for about a month, and he flips out on me for not telling him! It was before I even met him, so why is he getting so agitated?"

"Hang on," Elliot said looking at her in slight confusion. "You dated Brian after he left SVU?"

"Yeah, for a month. But it wasn't anything serious, it was more of, being physical and talking."

"Meaning what exactly?" Elliot asked, a little hurt knowing Olivia had kept this from him.

"Meaning we were in it for the sex, and he knew how devastating the cases can be, so I talked to him about it, and he didn't judge."

"Liv if you were having problems why not come talk to me? We're partners, we should be willing to tell each other everything."

"Because, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, you're right about us being partners. But," she let out a sad chuckle "it was just nice talking about work to someone who understood that wasn't you, Fin, Munch, or Casey. But Elliot, that's how I know he couldn't have raped those women."

"Because he dated you for a month?" Elliot questioned.

"No, it's because," she sighed then leaned in close, "It's because," she started softly and a little embarrassed, "he hates it when it's rough. He's a slow, romantic, candlelight and roses type guy. Yeah he may not seem it, but I swear to God. He can't even get it up if he feels it's getting to violent or if he feels like he's too controlling. Even that first time when we got drunk. It was calm and slow, it wasn't rough or whatever."

Elliot cleared his throat then sat back

"Well, um, that was a little more then I needed to hear. But Olivia, that could have just been with you. I mean the guy obviously still has feelings for you, knows the field you work in, and maybe he was afraid of getting too rough with you. But maybe he doesn't have that problem with other women. I mean you know as much as I do that sometimes that being slow and romantic is just a cover. Then after he's been with you, he goes and releases his anger and roughness on some poor victim."

"No, El he couldn't even get it up if it started out rough, and he would lose it if it did get rough. There's no way he could have raped those women."

"I don't know what to tell you Liv. Tell Mike what you told me, and maybe he'll let it drop."

"Oh yeah," Olivia said sarcastically, "let me see how that conversation will start, 'Hey honey, let me tell you about me having sex with my ex boyfriend so that you can get him off on rape'. He'll never go for it. But I know he's innocent, someone is setting him up."

"Like I said Liv, I-" but he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"You get it," Olivia said nudging the phone towards Elliot, "if it's Mike I'm not in the mood to talk."

Elliot picked up the receiver "SVU, detective Elliot Stabler speaking." Olivia watched his eyes widen then he looked at her.

"Uh, I'm doing fine. And yourself? Oh that, that's good I guess." He paused for a moment, "Yeah, yeah, she's right here, hold on a second." He held the phone out to Olivia.

"Who is it?" she asked taking the receiver.

"You'll never guess," he said looking at her with a little bit of smugness.

"Benson."

"Hey, Olivia, how you doing?" Brian Cassidy asked a little shyly. Olivia's eyes widened as Elliot just threw his hands up in confusion.

"I'm good Brian, how are you?"

"I'm," he paused for a moment, "I'm doing okay I guess. Look, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Bri, what's up?"

"Did a man come in there today and asked you about me at all?"

"Yeah, why? Are you in some sort of trouble?" She asked, the detective in her turning on.

"Yeah, yeah I'm kind of in over my head here and I don't know how to get out."

"What's wrong? You can tell me," she said getting a little nervous.

"I can't tell you over the phone, Liv, it's just too complicated. I know we kind of have a difficult past, but I really need to talk to someone about this. And I trust you, Liv."

She paused for a moment, wondering if she should accept, or if she should just tell him she was busy. Then she had a plan. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Sapa's? It's this bar I know on 45th street."

"Sounds terrific. So I'll meet you there at, say eight?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"See ya, Brian."

"Hey, Liv," he said just as she was about to hang up the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you."

"I, I missed you, too. Bye, Brian."

"Bye, Olivia," and they both hung up.

"What," Elliot asked a little smugly, "was that about?"

"He wants to take me out to get a drink, I said yes."

"Liv come on, I know you're mad at Mike, but dating the guy he's investigating isn't the answer."

"I'm not dating him; in fact I think this is the way I can prove his innocence."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, El, he still has feelings for me. I'm just gonna ask him over a drink if he raped those women." Elliot scoffed

"Oh yeah, that'll be an interesting conversation. 'Hey, Brian, pass me my glass, and you didn't happen to rape anybody on the way over here did you?"

"El, come on, do you think I'm that idiotic? Trust me, this is gonna work out fine."

"Whatever you say," he mumbled going back to his paperwork.

Olivia picked up her cell phone and dialed Mike's number. "Agent Wallace," he answered.

"Hey, sweetie, look, I'm really sorry about not telling you about Brian," she said with sincerity in her voice. "I just, didn't think it mattered since I dated him before I even met you."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have asked you to call Jersey SVU, and I shouldn't have made a big deal about you and Cassidy dating. But, when you hear that your fiancée dated a rapist. You-"

"He's not a rapist, Mike, and I think I have a way to prove it."

"How?"

"By him taking me out to get a drink tonight."

"What?!" he almost shouted at her. "No, I'm not letting out go out with him."

"Excuse me? You're not letting me? Mike, come on, he said he wanted to talk, and he said he was way in over his head with something, and I thought you would be sitting next to us, listening in on our conversation."

"And I'm sure he'll tell you the truth, too, Liv. 'Oh, no, I never raped anybody. Now let's go out to that abandoned alley next door, I wanna show you something."

"Mike, please, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Olivia; it's him I don't trust."

"Please," she almost pleaded, "please let me try to prove he's innocent. If it turns out I'm wrong, then I'll let you arrest him right there in the bar, no complaints." She heard Mike sigh then mutter something.

"What was that?"

"I said what bar and what time?"

Olivia grinned broadly. "Sapa's on 45th street at eight a clock. You should meet me there at seven thirty okay?"

"Alright, I'll be there. Be careful, babe, I love you."

"Love you too, bye, Mike," and she hung up.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Elliot asked skeptically.

Olivia just smiled cockily. "What could go wrong?"

Sapa's, 8:10 PM

"He's not coming," Mike said walking over to her.

"Yes he is, just give him a few more minutes, he probably just got caught up at work," Olivia said looking at the door, knowing Brian would come in any second.

"Or maybe he got caught up in some poor defenseless woman. Maybe even a teenager."

"Brian would never do something like that, and screw you for saying that" she said angrily

"Look, I don't like this idea of you and him meeting like this, Liv," he said sincerely taking her hand, "I mean, there's gonna be alcohol involved, he's a rapist and-"

"He's not a rapist!" Olivia yelled, making several people stare.

"I'm sorry, but the evidence-"

"Go away," she said quickly.

"Olivia, look I know your mad but-"

"No, he's coming in, go away." Mike nodded before he sat down two seats away from her.

Brian walked in and looked around for a few moments before he spotted Olivia and walked over to her.

"Hey, long time no see," he said grinning at her.

"Brian, how you doing?" she asked standing up.

"I'm good, you wanna sit down?" he asked motioning to the stool she was just sitting at.

"Sure," she said taking a seat. Brian sat down next to her.

"You look good" she said looking him over. "Except that hair," she joked looking at his now pitch black hair completely slicked back.

"I gotta try to pull off the Italian look."

"Well it looks goofy. Here," she said ruffling his hair, making it look slightly messy. "There, good as new. But, I don't know, I liked it better with a little bit of blond in it. Black doesn't suit you."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." They smiled at one another before the bartender came over to them.

"Get you anything?"

"I'll take a Guinness light," Olivia said.

"I'll have a White Russian vodka on the rocks, please." Olivia looked at him strange

"Since when do you drink Russian vodka?" Olivia asked.

"Since I've been undercover, my tastes have matured a bit."

Olivia simply nodded. "I see. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

He looked around, and then leaned in closer. "Liv, you gotta promise you won't hate me, and you gotta promise that you won't tell a soul."

Olivia opened her mouth and then closed it, she looked over at Mike leaning down over his drink so that his face wasn't showing. She turned back at Brian then took a deep breath. "I promise."

"Good," he said with a slight head nod. "Olivia, there's, there's something I need to tell you. And I feel so bad that I did this. I mean, I never thought I would, and then, it just sort of happened."

"Oh, God, no" Olivia thought to herself, seeing out of the corner of her eye, Mike grabbing his handcuffs.

"Wha, what did you do?"

Brian took a deep breath. "I um. Alright you know I've been undercover with this Italian drug cartel right?" he said softly. "Well, when I first infiltrated them, they made me snort crack. And I swore that it would be the only time I did something like that. But lately, I don't know, there's just been this urge to do it again. I mean I'm a narcotics detective. I can't have these types of urges."

Olivia felt the panic go away from her and she let out a deep breath she had been holding. He wasn't about to tell her he had raped anybody. She saw Mike almost slam his fist down in frustration before he put his hand cuffs away.

"Excuse me a moment," Brian said as his cell phone rang and he picked it up and walked away from her. Mike came over and sat next to her.

"Ask him why he called you, mention our investigation," he said softly to her.

"Mike he's innocent. He couldn't--" but he moved back to his own seat before she could finish. She rolled her eyes and took a drink of her beer before Brian came back.

"Sorry, telemarketer," he said putting the cell phone back in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it." She took another drink of her beer and then turned to him.

"So, does your suddenly calling me out of the blue have anything to do with that guy who was in my office earlier today?"

"Well, kind of. I mean I had been thinking of calling you for a while, but when that agent mentioned you, it just kind of got me thinking about you even more."

"Brian," she said softly, "you can tell me the truth, about anything. I know what it's like going undercover and having to do things you would normally never do."

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. "What are you talking about, Liv?"

"Brian, is anything that agent said about you true?"

"What did he say about me?"

"That you, that you raped those women."

He drew away from her, hurt clearly evident on his face. "How could you believe anything that little bastard told you? I would never rape anyone! You know I can't. You know I-" he paused lowering his voice to a whisper, "you know I can't get it up if it's too rough."

"I know, Bri, but-"

"But nothing, how the hell can you believe some rat over a guy you broke up with three months ago?"

"Oh, fuck" Olivia thought to herself looking behind her and seeing Mike sit up and look at her in anger and shock.

"Wait!" Olivia cried out as Mike got up from the stool and stormed out of the bar.

"I'm not going anywhere Liv, I'm just a little surprised you brought that up is all." Olivia turned back to Brian who was unaware of what just happened.

"Um, Brian, I need to get some fresh air, okay? I promise to be right back, okay?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry I accused you of anything. I'll be back." Olivia got up from the stool and practically ran out side where Mike was, pacing angrily in front of the bar.

"Mike, listen I-" she began softly.

"Three months! Three months!? Why did you tell me you broke up with him six months ago when it was really three?" he yelled at her.

"Because I didn't want to make you feel bad. But listen to me Mike, I'm over him, I-":

"How long was it exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it exactly three months, or was that just an estimate."

"It'll be three months next Wednesday." Mike scoffed and shook his head.

"We started dating three and a half months ago tomorrow."

"I know, please don't be angry at me."

"Oh trust me, Olivia, I am way beyond angry right now. I was the other man? How could you do that to me? Why would you lie to me?"

"Mike, Mike, listen to me," Olivia said grabbing his hands. "You gotta understand something. Brian and I were dating for six months before-"

"Six months! You told me it was just one month!" Mike yelled.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you gotta believe me. It was mostly just physical stuff and he was there to listen to me when a case got too upsetting. I never had any big feelings for him, not like I feel for you, anyway." Mike just shook his head and pulled out of her hold.

"Why did you cheat on him with me?"

"Because he was so busy with work and the relationship started to go south, but then I met you in that coffee house and it was like love at first sight. Then he broke up with me two weeks later because his job had gotten too dangerous and he didn't want me hurt, and I just thought you'd never fine out."

"Was I just meant to be a one night stand or something?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Olivia said a little afraid.

"Oh, my God, I was, wasn't I? I was just gonna be some one night stand with you, wasn't I?" Olivia looked down and nodded. "Oh, well that's terrific! That is fan, fucking, tastic!" he yelled at her angrily.

"Mike I, I'm sorry."

"No!" he yelled at her again, "Don't start with that sorry crap! Do you know how many times you've lied to me in the time we've been together? You lied to me about this, you lied to me about Elliot beating the ever loving piss out of that guy, which by the way I could have gotten arrested for because I helped by the way. But did I care then? No. I decided to help him out and take that risk because the woman I thought loved me was heartbroken and upset that her partner got arrested."

"I do love you!" she cried desperately. "And what about Cassandra? Doesn't that count as a lie?"

"Cassandra was my wife! Not some chick I slept with for six months!"

"You still never told me about her."

"She died three years ago! That's a little more then breaking up with a rapist three months ago!"

"He's not a rapist!"

"Bullshit, Olivia. But you know what, I don't care anymore. I'm going home."

"Mike, please, let's just talk about this!" Olivia pleaded with him.

"Go to hell," he growled before storming off and catching a cab. Olivia felt tears roll down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

"Liv," a voice said softly from behind her, "you okay?"

Olivia turned around to find Brian standing there looking concerned. She felt more tears flowing down her face. "No, I ruined the best thing I ever had."

He smiled and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"No you didn't. I'm still in love with you, Olivia, you didn't ruin anything." Olivia looked at him in shock,

"Brian, that's not-"

"It's okay. Look, I know you're scared, but I swear I won't let my undercover world touch you. I love you, Olivia."

"Brian, I think you're confused. I-" but before she could finish her sentence, he clashed his lips against her. She was in too much shock to do anything so she just stood there for a few moments before she felt him pull away. He opened his eyes and smiled gently at her.

"God, I missed that," he whispered running his hands through her hair.

"Brian, we can't. You have to understand something about me, I'm enga-"

"I know all about the job, Liv," he told her cutting her off, "but I am willing to look past that if it means being with you."

"Brian, stop, please," she pleaded with him. As much as she hated to admit it, she still had a small amount of feelings for him, and she knew it broke his heart when he broke up with her, and she didn't want him going through that pain of thinking they had a chance when she was happily engaged, well, engaged anyway. "We can't do thi--" but his cell phone interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry," he told her picking up his phone.

"Hello. Yeah, don't worry about it I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and turned towards Olivia.

"I'm sorry, that was the boss. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Alright, I'll see you later, Liv," and Brian got in a cab and drove away, leaving Olivia in the cold city, all alone, her lips still tingling from his kiss.

Please Review :).


End file.
